


New horizons...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: New horizons...  
Author: zazajb  
Beta: The absolutely wonderful: [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/)**badly_knitted**  
Artwork: the amazing talented [](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **deadflowers5**](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/)  link to art: <http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/111007.html#cutid1>  
Rating: NC-17 overall  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mentions of team, OCs  
Spoilers – possible all s1-3 TW

Summary: AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...  
Word count: 21600  
Written for [](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ianto_bigbang**](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/) Round 1

A/N I have to say a huge thank you to my wonderful beta badly_knitted who shared the highs and sent me cookies and hugs when I was doubting my sanity [that’s a lorry-load of cookies and even more hugs!] Thank you *hugs close*

Also, thank you to my artist deadflowers5 who brought my story to life with her awesome art

A/N 2 Hope you enjoy...xxx  
   
 **New Horizons**

****

Prologue

The front door had a reassuring clunk of finality to it Ianto mused as he posted his keys through the letterbox and carried the last of his bags out to the car, thankful that Lisa had chosen not to be here for this, the bleak end of their relationship. He didn’t look back as he pulled away from the kerb and headed towards Cardiff...to his new life...

Leaving Newport for the last time, he slid a CD into the car stereo and turned the volume up high, the wonderfully heavy sounds of Blue Gillespie drawing him in and effectively banishing the tinge of melancholy that had settled over him as he’d stripped his bed and packed away his wash gear that morning. He growled along with his favourite tracks and was in a buoyant mood by the time he approached the outskirts of the city that would be his new home...

Following the signs for the city centre, he parked in the multi-storey and brushed himself down before following the directions in his letter of appointment, to the main offices of the Tourist Information Service. A smartly dressed woman met him and took him through to a buzzing hub of phones, computers and maps – scores of maps and little flags on ‘smart walls’ and ‘smart tables’... His mouth fell open at the mass of ultra modern technology that was somehow totally out of sync with the vision in his head of a sedate and elegant old fashioned information service...

Anwen Crewe laughed at his obvious surprise, “Don’t worry, this sight usually has this effect on everyone! Of course we have to move with the times and modern technology makes it so much easier to keep up to date with everything...at the same time the public perception of us is still stuck in the seventies and is reluctant to move on...so we give the public what they want – modern day, efficient, high quality information wrapped in the simplicity of a face-to-face counter service from a bygone age.” She led the way through the different clusters of people, “Of course, on-line services are there too but whilst people still want the ‘old’ ways, we’ll give them their old ways, enhanced with everything technology can give us to improve the service behind the scenes! Yes, it’s a bit mad, but yes...it works!”

They reached a rather nice solid oak door and she stood aside to allow Ianto to enter, following him in and closing the door. She slid behind the imposing desk and opened the file in front of her, scanning the printed page with a familiarity which told the Welshman that she’d done her homework..!

“So, Ianto Jones, twenty six, single...just come out of a long term relationship I believe?” She smiled and waved aside the obvious comments Ianto had been about to make. “I’m not prying, it’s merely background to your move to our beautiful city. You scored very highly on all your tests – visuo-spatial were particularly impressive I see. All good and that makes you perfect for our office over at Mermaid Quay – it needs a lot of work to bring it back to a serviceable condition – I mean, complete gutting and rebuild...you’ve got five weeks! No, it’s not long but it can be done - think of it as your first challenge...

You’ve got carte blanche with the organisation of the outlet, obviously you’ll need to select your material carefully as we aim to make every office self funding by the end of the second year... Okay so far?”

Ianto nodded, his mind processing furiously as she continued. “Right, contract to sign...just _here_...then I’ll direct you to your hotel, actually it’s not far from the Quay and then that’s it, you’re away...”

Ianto took the proffered pen and signed confidently, this was the _new him...a fresh start...new horizons..._

“Welcome to Cardiff, Mr Jones...”


	2. New horizons...1/7 + epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...

Title: New horizons...1/7 + epilogue  
Author: zazajb  
Beta: The absolutely wonderful:   
[ ](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)  
[ **badly_knitted** ](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/)  
Artwork: the amazing talented   
[ ](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/profile)  
[ **deadflowers5** ](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/)  
  link to art: <http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/111007.html#cutid1>  
Rating: NC-17 overall  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mentions of team, OCs  
Spoilers – possible all s1-3 TW

Summary: AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...  
Word count: 21600  
Written for [](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ianto_bigbang**](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/) Round 1

A/N I have to say a huge thank you to my wonderful beta badly_knitted who shared the highs and sent me cookies and hugs when I was doubting my sanity [that’s a lorry-load of cookies and even more hugs!] Thank you *hugs close*

Also, thank you to my artist deadflowers5 who brought my story to life with her awesome art

A/N 2 Hope you enjoy...xxx  
   


Chapter 1

Ianto gulped down the ice cold water gratefully and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth before stepping back to admire his handiwork. The walls had been rubbed down, filled and rubbed down again – he believed in being thorough – before painting them in a soft ‘sunshine’ white. It all looked clean and fresh, even if Ianto didn’t! He was covered in flecks of paint, on his skin, all over his tight, faded, once black Newport University t-shirt and the battered old jeans that hugged every contour of his backside, his hair was dusty and dishevelled...and it felt fantastic to be so uncontrolled for once.

It had taken him a week to empty the place to start with – years of curled, yellowing leaflets piled high on the tatty counter, general debris from long neglect and that stale stench of decay hung in the air. He’d ordered a large skip and proceeded to remove every last item from the building before scrubbing it from top to bottom. It was hard manual work and he relished the chance to be something... _someone_...completely different from himself. It had felt alien to him at first, but he’d embraced it surprisingly quickly and it was empowering to let go... _new me_... _new horizons..._ he’d intoned quietly under his breath...

He stretched luxuriously, the ache in his muscles a welcome proof of hard work.

High In the corner of the room, the minute camera followed his movements...

Checking his watch he made the decision to call it a day – it was well into the afternoon and he’d been at it since before eight...a hot shower, room service and an evening stretched on his bed in front of the TV beckoned enticingly... He reached into his bag and pulled out his change of clothes, draping them on the one and only chair he’d bought so far from his furniture budget. It was a comfortable, cloth covered red armchair that converted into a basic, but functional, single bed that would go nicely in his spare room in the flat; _if_ the workmen ever got round to fixing the damp problem they assured him was the reason he was still stuck in a hotel! It was fortunate that the flat and the hotel were down to the Welsh Tourist Board and not a bill _he’d_ have to pay...

Turning his mind back to the immediate present, he tugged the t-shirt off over his head and folded it neatly, placing it in the bag ready for a resumption of the restoration work tomorrow, before pulling on the Blue Gillespie top he’d arrived in that morning. After smoothing it down his chest and stomach, his hands moved to unbuckle his belt and pop the button and zip of his jeans...

The tiny camera zoomed in on the delicious view of tight white jersey trunks clinging to the rounded curve of his cheeks and the camera operator struggled to maintain control as his entire blood supply charged southwards...

Oblivious to the hot and steamy condition he was affording his watcher, Ianto slid into his black cargo pants, grabbed his jacket and exited, locking up and pausing to lean out over the railings looking at the sea as he breathed in the salty tang of the air... _new me..._ before striding purposefully back towards his hotel.

On arrival at the lobby he headed straight for the lift, weaving through an extremely large crowd of happy chattering guests who were checking in for, it sounded from the snatches of conversation he heard as he passed, the wedding of the century!

“Mr Jones... _Mr Jones..._ **Mr J...** oh, _thank God I caught you!_ ” Duty Manager Sian Davies panted a little breathlessly, having run from one side of the lobby to the other in her astonishingly high stilettos. “I’m afraid we have a bit of a problem...”

“We do?” He gazed at her, somewhat bemused as it was only yesterday they’d conversed about the extension of his stay and the WTB had confirmed they’d still be picking up the tab.

She blushed slightly as she looked into his crystal blue eyes and felt herself swooning, he was so bloody gorgeous! Gathering her thoughts rapidly, she indicated the _Staff Only_ door to the left. “Shall we get away from this noise?”

More confused than ever, Ianto merely nodded and followed her, wondering again, despite his confusion, how on earth she managed to walk in those shoes!

They entered the staff lounge and she waved him to a chair. “The problem we have is that your room has been booked to a member of the wedding party – I know we sorted this all out yesterday, but the computer logging wasn’t done until the afternoon and we haven’t seen you since then... I think Estelle left a message on your room phone this morning...”

“I was gone by seven thirty today...lots to do...” Ianto frowned, “So are you telling me I’m homeless..?”

“Essentially, yes, and I’m really sorry...but it _is_ only for the wedding, so we’re looking at four days.... I can book you into another hotel...” her face showing sincere regret, “I know it’s not ideal, but...”

“Four days? So, if I had somewhere I could sleep, could I still use the hotel’s facilities?” Ianto interrupted, an idea suddenly forming in his mind  
.  
“Such as?”

“A shower, the dining room, the lounge for TV maybe? The Tourist office is just an office – I’ve got a sink, microwave, coffee machine and a chair that can be a basic bed, but that’s it. I don’t mind just sleeping there as long as I’ve got access to stuff here. I don’t really want to have to move to another hotel if I can avoid it...” He looked at her and she felt herself drowning in those endless blue depths.

Smiling, she made a decision. “Okay, how does this sound: access to staff facilities, customer dining room, obviously no charges and we’ll give you a free week once the wedding party have gone?”

Ianto grinned and held out his hand. “Deal!” They shook on it and he stood quickly, “Now I need to get my stuff out of the room so you can get it sorted out. Have you got somewhere I can leave my case?”

“Of course...and thank you, Mr Jones, for being so understanding...”

“Ianto...please, it’s Ianto...”

“Thank you, Ianto...” she gazed after him as he walked swiftly to the lift and pressed the call button. Once inside the lift Ianto pressed the button for the third floor and leant against the back wall, reassessing his plans for the rest of the evening.

Back in his room he dragged his suitcase out and began packing the few items he had – most were in storage and it was only down to the efficiency of the hotel laundry service that he had clean clothes to wear on a regular basis. With the majority of things stacked neatly in the case, he went into the bathroom and turned the shower on to warm. As he stepped under the steaming spray he allowed his thoughts to wander and he was surprised to find repeated images of high heels and dainty ankles, a trim waist and Sian’s pretty face smiling at him...he wasn’t ready for another relationship yet, but it _was_ reassuring to know that he could still notice an attractive member of the opposite sex!

Humming cheerfully, he washed rapidly and decided that Ianto Jones’ life was definitely on the rise – despite the current state of homelessness! Out of the shower and dressed, he ran a hand over the stubble on his chin and debated on a shave, deciding that a bit of roughing it in his sleeping arrangements might go quite well with the unshaven look!

He took a final look around to check he’d not forgotten anything then zipped up his case and left the room. Back on the ground floor and in the still crowded lobby, he took his case through to the staff lounge, tapping in the door code Sian had given him, and left it in the corner of the room as arranged. Finally he took his place in the queue at the reception desk to hand back his keycard, smiling gratefully when Sian called him over after just a couple of minutes.

“One keycard, my case is in the staff lounge and I’d be grateful if you could arrange a sleeping bag or something that I can take with me – I forgot I didn’t have any bedding!”

“No problem. I’ll get one of the porters to come with you in a minute...here’s your charge card for the dining room and it’ll also get you into all the staff facilities where there isn’t a keycode, as well as my office  – we’re still changing the systems over so...” she smiled, realising that she was rambling and then blushed as he arched an eyebrow appraisingly. _Shit! He knew she fancied him! Shit!_

Ianto laughed, the sound warm and friendly and she relaxed, taking a deep breath and diving in, “I finish at seven, do you want to have a drink...or a coffee or something...or maybe you’d rather get to your...” _damn!_ she was babbling again.

“How about dinner? Or will you have already eaten? Sky’s the limit – I’ve got my little card here!” Ianto grinned at her as she nodded happily, “Dining room then, just after seven...” he winked and moved aside, his place taken immediately by a very large lady carrying a screaming baby. As he glanced back, Sian caught his eye and smiled before giving her full attention to the woman’s questions about the babysitting service...

Making his way back to the staff lounge, he helped himself to coffee from the jug on the hotplate. Taking a sip he winced at the bitter taste. “Anyone mind if I make a fresh pot?” he asked to no-one in particular as the half dozen people there made non-committal murmuring sounds and turned their attention immediately back to the TV. Ten minutes later, after a brief rummage in the cupboards to check for supplies, Ianto slumped into an armchair sipping on a passable blend of the different grounds he’d discovered lurking on the shelves.

The young man in the chair next to him leant closer and sniffed appreciatively. “That smells good...” he left his chair and returned a moment later with two mugs, one of which he handed to another man sat the other side of him. They both inhaled the aroma before taking a mouthful, their faces registering rapturous approval.

“Angelo...” the first man held out his hand. Ianto shook it, grinning, “Ianto...”

“Marcel...” the second man shook hands. “We’re both porters...and I have to say this is the best coffee I’ve ever had! You new here?”

“Displaced guest!” Ianto said, shaking his head. “Lost my room to a wedding party! Long story!” he grinned, “so I’m pseudo-staff for a few days!” They chatted amiably until just before seven when Ianto excused himself and headed out to the dining room. Sian joined him about ten past seven when his stomach had started making rumbling noises of discontent at being in the vicinity of sustenance without partaking. He greeted her warmly and they made their way to a table.

Both opted for the Carrot and Coriander soup on the recommendation of the waitress, followed by Beef Wellington, herby baby roast potatoes and seasonal vegetables. They settled for a bottle of sparkling water and a single glass of wine each as Sian had to drive home. Over a delicious dinner they chatted animatedly about topics as varied as the weather to the recent riots in the English capital, from the merits of Spain as a holiday resort to the feasibility of mundane space travel within their lifetime...

Ianto thoroughly enjoyed himself after his recent self-imposed solitary confinement and he walked her to her car just after ten o’clock with a sense of contentment he’d not felt in a very long time.

“Thank you, Ianto, I really enjoyed myself tonight...” Sian stretched up on tiptoes to kiss him softly on the cheek. “Now don’t forget to tell me if you meet a ghost tonight!” They laughed, having discussed briefly the long held rumours and tales that the Tourist Information Office was haunted, which was why it had been left to go to rack and ruin.

“I promise to tell you!” Ianto place a hand over his heart, “I’ll even get you his phone number if he’s cute!” He waved as she pulled away and stood watching until the blue Clio was out of sight. Making his way back into the lounge, he found the vacuum-packed quilt, pillows and cover set that Sian had organised for him, alongside a smart flight bag for the essentials he’d selected to take with him. There was also a tin of biscuits, a bottle of water, a torch and a Cymru teddy bear with a note pinned to it: _to chase away any bad dreams and the ghosties! Sian_ _J_

Chuckling, Ianto packed the bag efficiently, managing to get the pillows and covers inside as well, leaving just the quilt to be carried separately. He declined the offer of assistance and set out on the short walk to his berth for the night. Humming contentedly, he let himself in and dumped everything on the floor in the middle of the room without bothering to turn on the light.

A quick flash of the tiny torch gave him enough light to see by and he quickly made up his bed, cleaned his teeth at the sink and stripped down to his jersey trunks, adding a battered old _I love Wales_ t-shirt to complete his preparations for bed. Pulling back the quilt he slid under the covers and settled down, yawning. Warm and snug, and surprisingly comfortable, he was asleep within minutes...

He wasn’t sure exactly what had woken him, but he was suddenly aware that he was no longer alone and the hair prickled on the back of his neck even as his logical brain scoffed at the idea of ghosts... However there was no denying the shuffling sounds of someone or _something_ moving from the door towards the centre of the room... Sliding silently from his makeshift bed, Ianto reached for the heavy old tea tray down by the side of the sink and circled round behind the sound.

When he judged he was within reach, he swung the tray with all his strength, feeling a sense of relief when it contacted something hard... _something real..._ a head...and the intruder went crashing to the floor. Stepping quickly over to the door, he flicked the light switch on...  
   
continued in chapter 2 <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/50693.html>  
 


	3. New horizons... 2/7 + epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...

Title: New horizons... 2/7 + epilogue  
Author: zazajb  
Beta: The absolutely wonderful: [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[**badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/)  
Artwork: the amazing talented [](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **deadflowers5**](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/)   link to art: <http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/111007.html#cutid1>  
Rating: NC-17 overall  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mentions of team, OCs  
Spoilers – possible all s1-3 TW

Summary: AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...  
Word count: 21600  
Written for [](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ianto_bigbang**](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/) Round 1

A/N I have to say a huge thank you to my wonderful beta badly_knitted who shared the highs and sent me cookies and hugs when I was doubting my sanity [that’s a lorry-load of cookies and even more hugs!] Thank you *hugs close*

Also, thank you to my artist deadflowers5 who brought my story to life with her awesome art

A/N 2 Hope you enjoy...xxx

 

Chapter 2

The first thing he noticed was the blood – lots and lots of blood and a sudden icy fear swept over him that he might have caused serious harm to this unknown person... Hard on the heels of that thought came the realisation that the blood wasn’t on his head, and relief washed over him. That was when he noticed the second thing – the coat...it was a 1940s RAF greatcoat – and a rather delightful specimen at that. Ianto had always had a fascination for that era...the fashions, the music...the truly amazing spirit of the British people through the war and the steely determination to rebuild once the war was over...

Finally, and probably somewhat belatedly, he noticed the man’s face...a very handsome face, he thought, under normal circumstances! Right now, though, it was pale, blood spattered and seemed contorted in pain as it’s owner lay prone on the floor. Ianto dropped to his knees and peered closer at the man’s injuries...which he couldn’t see with all that blood-soaked clothing.

Rising quickly, he grabbed one of his pillows and the basic medical kit from under the sink, added decorating scissors, a bowl of warm water and a clean towelling tea towel; not ideal by any means, but it would do...

Returning to the still form in the middle of the floor, he bent closer and lifted the man’s head, gently sliding the pillow under it before setting it back down. His fingers threaded through the dark silky hair as he checked for any signs of injury from the tray, relief flooding his brain as he found nothing. _If he’s dead, I didn’t kill him!_ as he scolded himself for being so darned melodramatic. Carefully wetting a corner of the tea towel, he cleaned the blood gently from the man’s face.

That still didn’t explain the blood... Shifting further down the man’s body, he folded the coat open and away from his torso, grabbing the scissors and cutting through the bloody fabric of what had been a pale blue shirt and a white t-shirt. He unhooked the man’s red braces, very carefully opened the sodden clothing and gasped at the sight of... _completely unblemished smooth skin...no wounds...nothing_...

His hand groped belatedly for the man’s wrist to check for a pulse. One wrist had some strange leather strap around it so he used the other one. There was no sign of a pulse. _Oh fuck, now what! He had a dead body on his floor in the middle of the night..._  
Maybe the pulse was so weak he just couldn’t feel it...he frowned. There was no visible sign of injury, just lots of blood which had to have come from somewhere. Perhaps there was a wound he couldn’t see...

He rubbed his hands together, more to stop them from shaking than for any other reason, straddled the man’s hips and began sliding his hands over the rapidly cooling flesh, from his neck, his shoulders under the remains of his t-shirt and down his sides, leaning over the body to scan visually as well as by touch. His nostrils were assailed by the most amazing aroma...it was heady and intoxicating and he found himself almost swooning and fighting an inexplicable urge to press his lips against the smooth chest just millimetres from his face...

“ _What the..?”_    

He almost leapt off the floor when the man suddenly took a huge gasp of air and his body shuddered violently beneath Ianto’s. Eyelids flickered open and Ianto found himself gazing into a pair of gorgeous blue grey eyes. The man’s face morphed into a wide, dazzling grin. “Hello, Ianto!” He lifted his head off the pillow to survey his ruined and blood-soaked attire. “Did you do that?” He indicated the tattered remains of his shirt and t-shirt.

Nodding, Ianto was just able to squawk a tiny high pitched _yes_ , his mouth dropping open when the man winked at him. “Well, that’s a bit forward, seeing as how we hadn’t even been introduced, but hey, I’m game if you are, Ianto Jones...” and the man thrust his hips upwards, the unmistakable swell in his trousers pressing against Ianto’s naked thigh.

The Welshman’s eyes widened in shock, the shock doubling when he felt his own bodily response mirroring that of the body below him. He scrambled off and backed away as the man sat up.

“You know my name!” he blurted out, the realisation suddenly smacking him in the back of the head.

“Of course I know your name! I‘ve been watching you work since you arrived here – nice to see this place getting some love again...it’s been a very long time you know...”

Ianto’s brain struggled to produce any coherent thoughts that _didn’t_ have this handsome stranger as some strange ghost, as his logical brain dismissed the notion that ghosts even existed...

“Who are you...where do you live?” He spluttered the questions as the man pushed himself to a standing position and shrugged his coat off, before pulling off the wreck of his clothing which he then dropped on the floor before putting his coat back on.

“I live here...well, behind the walls is more accurate...” He pulled himself up tall and stood to attention, “Captain Jack Harkness,” he saluted smartly and held his hand out. Ianto hesitated then shook it, pupils dilating at the sudden electric tingle that shot through him as they touched.

He snatched his hand back, “Jones...Ianto Jones...” he mumbled.

“I know! Now how ‘bout you make us some of your wonderful coffee and we can get to know each other a bit better...seeing as how we’re practically living together!” He strode across the room to take Ianto by the shoulders and gaze into the Welshman’s crystal blue eyes. “I’ve been dying to meet you...”

Ianto blinked and allowed himself to be propelled into his tiny kitchen area. Minutes later they were sat on Ianto’s bed, the Captain arranging himself comfortably before pulling Ianto down to sit between his legs, his chest to Ianto’s back. _I’m having coffee...with a ghost...in the middle of the night..._ Ianto’s brain cells struggled with the concept, finally giving up and deciding that it was, in fact, all a dream so it actually didn’t matter what he did!

Relaxing back against the warmth of Jack’s body, Ianto found himself telling Jack about his life, his move to Cardiff, his flat... In return, Jack told him he worked for a secret organisation whose headquarters were below this office, they caught aliens and dealt with things that came through a rift in space and time that ran through Cardiff, had a pteranodon for a pet, was actually from the fifty-first century and was immortal... _but I am human..!_

So, all in all, Ianto thought, his first encounter with the legendary ghost of Mermaid Quay Tourist Office had gone pretty well. His coffee finished, he leant back and closed his eyes, vaguely aware that the Captain was stroking his fingers softly through his hair. “That’s nice...feels good...” he yawned and snuggled closer, the fantastic aroma that was _Jack_ washing over him as he floated away and was soon sound asleep, the sedative Jack had slipped into his coffee working as it was supposed to.

Jack allowed himself a few minutes just holding the sleeping man, gazing at his beautiful face, so young and innocent in sleep... Reluctantly he moved, carefully settling Ianto on his side and covering him up. Kneeling down beside him, he pressed a gentle kiss to Ianto’s soft and sensual lips, watching as a smile curved the edges of his mouth. “You’d better be dreaming about me, Mr Jones!”

Moving rapidly, he removed all traces of his presence, washing the mugs and putting all the items back where they came from. With one final glance and a handful of his tattered clothing, he went through the secret door into the hub. Back in his office, he flicked on the CCTV and watched the young man sleep as he ploughed his way through the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

Ianto stretched and yawned, rolled over and fell out of the narrow bed. Banging his head on the floor, he blinked dazedly and sat up. “Jack?” He frowned as he looked around the empty room, trying to remember... Scrambling out of the tangle of quilt, he stared at the tea tray, propped in its usual place; the First Aid kit was...just where it always was under the sink...at least the coffee mugs... _were still in their place...what was going on?_ He leapt towards the bin – there would be a blood-stained tea-towel in there...

The bin, of course, was empty.

Ianto slumped against the sink in the tiny kitchen area as he waited for the coffee to brew. He could remember it all so clearly... _the intruder, the tray, the blood...so much blood...the miraculous recovery..._ He rubbed his hand over his jaw, rough with stubble, as he visualised the events of the previous night _they were real...they drank coffee and cuddled in Ianto’s bed...it happened..._ He poured his coffee and inhaled the aroma of sweet vanilla, the automatic reaction to a freshly brewed mug triggering a sudden thought...

Plonking his mug down on the sink, he threw himself on to his bed and buried his face into the pillow. _Would it be there...that intoxicating aroma that was...Jack..?_ It would be proof, proof he wasn’t going mad and it wasn’t a dream. He inhaled again, closing his eyes as he pictured the Captain’s face, sparkling blue grey eyes, knee melting grin and dimples to die for...

The pillow smelt of fabric softener – nice enough in its way but not what he wanted. He sat up and glared around the stark, empty space. _There had to be something..._

Jack leant back in his chair and watched the young Welshman get progressively more frustrated as he tried to find some evidence of the previous night. He was thorough in his searching and Jack was half inclined to go out there and confess all, but when Ianto was still only wearing butt-hugging jersey trunks and a tight t-shirt it was quite enjoyable to just take in the view...

Ianto finally conceded that there was no physical evidence that he’d spent part of last night cuddled in his makeshift bed with a self-confessed immortal alien catcher from the fifty-first century...who looked utterly amazing in a 1940s RAF greatcoat... _fuck! Put like that it sounds like I’ve completely lost it!_

He dragged on his clothes and set off back to the hotel for a shower and some breakfast...and if he could steer the conversation round to the subject of the Mermaid Quay ghost...

Continued in chapter 3 <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/51046.html>  
   



	4. New horizons... 3/7 + epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...

Title: New horizons... 3/7 + epilogue  
Author: zazajb  
Beta: The absolutely wonderful: [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[**badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/)  
Artwork: the amazing talented [](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **deadflowers5**](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/)   link to art: <http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/111007.html#cutid1>  
Rating: NC-17 overall  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mentions of team, OCs  
Spoilers – possible all s1-3 TW

Summary: AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...  
Word count: 21600  
Written for [](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ianto_bigbang**](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/) Round 1

A/N I have to say a huge thank you to my wonderful beta badly_knitted who shared the highs and sent me cookies and hugs when I was doubting my sanity [that’s a lorry-load of cookies and even more hugs!] Thank you *hugs close*

Also, thank you to my artist deadflowers5 who brought my story to life with her awesome art

A/N 2 Hope you enjoy...xxx  
   


Chapter 3

Taking his laden plate through to the staff lounge, he was delighted to see Angelo sat flicking idly through a newspaper as he sipped half-heartedly at the murky, poor-excuse-for-a-coffee in his hand. He glanced up and grinned. “Ianto! I don’t suppose you’re going to make some of your amazing coffee?”

Ianto grinned back “I could! Actually, I’d like the company...” He mixed the different grounds expertly as they chatted about nothing in particular. Once the coffee had brewed and they were sat down, Ianto tucked into his breakfast as he carefully steered the conversation around to the local area. “So how long have you worked here?”

“Six years now...coming up on seven...”

“So, tell me a bit about this area – I’ve only ever been to a rugby international game and that’s it! Considering I’m going to be giving Tourists information it’d help if I actually knew something about the place!” He made it sound deliberately bland.

Angelo arched an eyebrow. “You’re reopening the old Tourist Information place? Brave aren’t you – you know it’s supposed to be haunted?”

“Really?” Ianto made his eyes wide and put his knife and fork down with a clatter.

“Yeah, some bloke in a long coat...sometimes on his own, sometimes there were others with him...the place shut down about five years ago when this ghost approached the couple who used to run the place and the WTB decided that the rumours and stories were damaging their reputation... My God...” his voice dropped to a whisper, “that’s where you’re sleeping isn’t it? You be careful – there’s all sorts of stories of strange creatures and prisoners locked in cellars...” 

Ianto leant forward. “Did they find anything? What about the man in the coat – do they know who he was?”

Angelo fixed him with a penetrating stare. “Something happened last night...it did, didn’t it?”

Shrugging nonchalantly, Ianto took a long drink of his coffee. “I did get the feeling I wasn’t alone,” he said carefully. “But I don’t believe in ghosts...”

“You should record it somehow, like they do on _Ghostwatch...”_

“What’s that?” Ianto pushed his plate aside and wrapped his fingers around his coffee mug.

“Some weird programme on one of the digital channels…” Angelo grinned, “You’d be surprised the rubbish you get to watch when you’re on the graveyard shift.” They both laughed loudly at the unintentional pun. “Seriously, they go to the most haunted places in the country and spend the night there and record everything – some of the stuff is _weird_ but I’m not convinced they don’t make it all up with special effects...”

A buzzer sounded and Angelo stood up, “That’s my call to arms! Thanks for the coffee, Ianto, catch you later!” With a nod and a brief wave of his hand, he went out into reception.

Ianto sat back and ran through the conversation again in his head, an idea suddenly occurring to him and he headed back out to the lobby and let himself into the guest internet pod. Holding his breath, he typed _Captain Jack Harkness_ into the search engine and pressed enter...

Scrolling through the responses, he clicked on a couple and slumped back in the chair, disappointed. The only Captain Jack Harkness on record had vanished in 1941 and would be over a hundred now if he was still alive... _or,_ he sat up, his mind working furiously... _hauntingly young and handsome as a ghost..._ He sighed, _I don’t believe in ghosts,_ clicking on several more links with nothing new as a result. Resigning himself to the dead end, a wry smile curving the corners of his lips at yet another accidental pun, he closed the browser and glanced at his watch. It was still only twenty to ten – he had the strangest feeling it was going to be a long day!

A swift shower and clothes change in the staff locker room and he was headed back to the Tourist office within thirty minutes. He’d had a text from Anwen Davies whilst he was in the shower, saying she was going to call in to check his progress and see what stock he was considering... He wasn’t worried about his progress, he was ahead of schedule in fact, and he had a few searching questions to ask, so he was quite pleased about her impending visit...          

Once back at the Tourist office he put his bedding away, changed into his old clothes and set to work on the gloss paint; doorframes, windowsills and skirting boards all needing a fresh touch. He was on his hands and knees doing the skirting boards, the cramped position pulling the battered denim of his jeans even tighter across his backside, much to the delight of a certain Captain following his movements on the CCTV from his office, when Mrs Davies knocked on the door...

They shook hands as Ianto let her in and she looked around approvingly at the changes. “You’ve done wonders here, Ianto...” she smiled, “I knew you were the one for this job...”

Ianto took a deep breath and went for it, “Would you like a coffee, Mrs Davies?” he offered, moving across to the kitchen area as she nodded, “and can you tell me why you never mentioned the resident ghost..?”

The smile was wiped from her face in an instant and a wary look replaced the warmth in her eyes.

“Ghost?”

“Yep, man in a long coat... _ghost!_ ” he poured the coffee and offered her the biscuit tin, waving her to the one and only chair; she sank into it and eyed him thoughtfully as he paced up and down.

“What have you heard?”

“Oh, I’ve heard plenty from the locals, but I’d like to hear it from you...” He stopped in front of her and planted his hands on his hips. “I have no intention of running scared...I like this place!” He smiled fleetingly as the image of Captain Jack’s face flashed into his head, before schooling his features back to a serious expression.

“It is said that the ghost of a man in a long coat haunts this place – not just this office but the immediate surrounding area – there were reports of him outside on the Plas, one minute he was there, next he’d disappeared. Stories of fierce snarling creatures with razor sharp teeth and other strange lifeforms... The elderly couple who ran this outlet for many years reported seeing these things on numerous occasions, but they saw this ghost as a protector rather than a threat, until one day they didn’t remember...” She frowned, the memory still puzzling after all this time.

“They just didn’t remember what they’d been doing for those years, booked themselves on a round-the-world cruise and left.” She sipped her coffee, sighing appreciatively, “We had a succession of people work here after that – no-one stayed longer than a fortnight and the sightings of this man increased significantly – most quit, a few just didn’t turn up and when we tracked them down, denied ever working for us...the rumours and stories got out of hand and we shut it down...”

“So why now? Why reopen?”

“This is a growth area and this office is in the perfect position...we thought that with the right person, this service could get back to the glory days of old – traditional service backed with modern technology...” She paused and met his eyes, “are _you_ the right person, Ianto Jones?”

“Yep!” He stared back at her, crystal blue depths gleaming with determination.

A moment of silence greeted his confident declaration before she smiled, a warm smile that lit up her face, and she stood up. Taking her empty mug over to the draining board she reached into her bag and pulled out a handful of catalogues. “Choose what you want from these – anything you want, need...this office will be magnificent again as it was before...as I said, I knew you were the right person...” She headed for the door, pausing with her hand on the frame as she stood in the doorway “...and give my regards to the Captain...”

“Huh?” The involuntary exclamation escaped as her words took him by surprise.

“Captain Jack Harkness... _your ghost_...but you already knew that, didn’t you..! Have a good day, Ianto!” With that she was gone.  
Ianto leant against the wall, suddenly breathless, a million thoughts charging through his synapses. Grabbing his keys and his wallet, he left the office and as Jack watched him, he vanished into the mass of shoppers...

Less than an hour later Ianto was back. He made himself a fresh coffee, inhaling the sweet, nutty aroma of the hazelnut blend he’d chosen, and found himself a piece of wall without any wet paint to lean back on as he sat on the floor, knees drawn up in front of him... Opening the cover, he picked up his pen and began to write.

Twenty minutes later, he put the journal aside and picked up the second of his purchases.  The fundamental assumptions of Freud’s dream analysis were interesting...inspired even…as he read the background to the theory before delving into the different dreams which could possibly relate to his experience the previous night.

He picked up his journal and noted down his findings, marking the page with the _Cymru_ free bookmark before resuming his painting. The day dragged on, despite the frantic whirring of his mind as he planned ahead for the evening...for his next encounter with _his Captain_... He grinned, _my_ office, _my_ ghost...

The gloss paint was finished by four and he was keen to get cleaned up and wash away the smell of the paint. He stood in the open doorway, inhaling the fresh air gratefully as his eyes tracked idly over the people up on the Plas. He caught his breath as a familiar figure appeared in the distance, striding rapidly with that wonderful coat billowing out behind him...

Ianto grabbed his keys, shut the door and hurried after him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Ianto and he grinned. He tapped his comm. unit. “Gwen? Slight change of plan...track the F’leunth back to their lair but don’t do anything. I’m going to pick up a little bit of tech that’ll help us communicate with them and then I’ll come join you...” He slowed his pace to allow the Welshman to come closer, smiling at the determined, yet excited, expression on the young man’s lovely face.

As Ianto glanced down momentarily to sidestep a small child and her mother, Jack stepped on to the slab for the invisible lift, taking him out of the immediate perception of those around him. He stood watching as Ianto’s face registered frustration and disappointment when he realised that the Captain had vanished. He searched for long minutes, at one point coming close enough for Jack to touch, the urge to just reach out and grab him almost overwhelming...

Finally, Ianto gave up and turned sadly back to the office. Picking up his pen, he added a line or two to his diary: **_Think I must be losing it! Now I’m seeing him in the day as well as at night? Am I becoming obsessed with this imaginary man? [This handsome, amazing, fascinating and sexy imaginary man?] Yep!_**   He closed the book with a snap and stripped off his top, changing back into the clothes he’d had on earlier. He took a while, in case he had an audience... sadly for Jack, he was talking down an irate F’leunth war party who were seeking revenge for the death of one of their royal princes in the recent London riots...and the strip tease was wasted!

Locking up, Ianto headed back to the hotel.

The lobby was quiet when he entered and he nodded a greeting at Marcel as he passed him on his way to the staff lounge. Sian was just sorting out the coffee supplies when he entered, her face breaking into a beaming smile as he gently took the pot away from her. “So how did it go last night?” She leant against him as she whispered conspiratorially, “Did you get me that phone number or do I just use yours?”

Ianto blushed lightly, not because of the obvious invitation in her words but for the sudden possessive _no way, any phone number from Jack and I’m keeping it myself_ thoughts that rattled through his head. He concentrated on setting the coffee maker going and carefully avoided looking at the pretty Duty Manager until he’d worked out the words he was going to use.

“There...give that five minutes or so and it’ll be ready...” He stepped away from the machine and the warmth of her trim figure pressing against him. “No phone numbers – guess our ghostie was busy elsewhere! Okay, I’ve been painting all day so I need to wash the stink of gloss away...”

“Do you want dinner again tonight, Ianto? I’m off at seven again...” Disappointment showed clearly on her face as he shook his head.

“Sorry, Sian, the boss lady came to visit me today and left me a stack of homework to do before I give her my decisions tomorrow, so it’s a quick shower, a shave and a take-out dinner for me tonight...” _I can’t wait for night to come and I don’t want to risk missing the Captain..._

“Maybe tomorrow then instead?” She put a hand on his arm, “I’d really like that...”

Ianto flashed a tiny smile as he moved towards the locker room door, “I’ll let you know? See how I get on with my homework tonight...”

She nodded and he turned away, biting his lip. He liked Sian...but not as a prospective girlfriend...hell, he wasn’t sure now if he was angling for... _say it, Ianto_...shit! _Boyfriend?_ Not just any boyfriend though – only fifty-first century, immortal alien catching ghosts need apply...short list of one then! _Ianto, you’re obsessed!_ As he showered and the thoughts of his Captain continued to pound through his head, he steadfastly ignored the other bodily areas also showing a profound interest in a certain Captain Jack...

He dressed quickly, had a shave and got the dining room to do him a takeaway pizza, grabbed a couple of bottles of water and two slices of chewy chocolate brownie to go with coffee later... _two slices?_ Before hot-footing it back to the Tourist office.

By half past eight he was pacing nervously up and down, wondering if this was all in his mind... _would the ghost of Captain Jack Harkness walk tonight?_

Continued in chapter 4 <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/51252.html>

 


	5. New horizons... 4/7 + epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...

Title: New horizons... 4/7 + epilogue  
Author: zazajb  
Beta: The absolutely wonderful: [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[**badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/)  
Artwork: the amazing talented [](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **deadflowers5**](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/)   link to art: <http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/111007.html#cutid1>  
Rating: NC-17 overall  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mentions of team, OCs  
Spoilers – possible all s1-3 TW

Summary: AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...  
Word count: 21600  
Written for [](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ianto_bigbang**](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/) Round 1

A/N I have to say a huge thank you to my wonderful beta badly_knitted who shared the highs and sent me cookies and hugs when I was doubting my sanity [that’s a lorry-load of cookies and even more hugs!] Thank you *hugs close*

Also, thank you to my artist deadflowers5 who brought my story to life with her awesome art

A/N 2 Hope you enjoy...xxx  
   


**Chapter 4**

 The hands on Ianto’s watch crawled slowly around to nine o’clock and he finally felt justified in sorting his bed out, dragging the _I love Wales_ t-shirt over his head with hands that trembled...it was like he was six years old all over again, on Christmas Eve when he was just too excited to sleep and afraid that Santa wouldn’t come if he was awake...   

He snapped the light off and slid under the covers, closing his eyes as he willed sleep to claim him. The minutes ticked by... His heart thudded loudly in his chest and the darkness burned behind his eyelids; his entire body in a state of tense alertness. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly “ _C’mon Ianto...sleep...”_ he muttered aloud.

“Why would you want to waste time sleeping when you can spend the time with me..?” Jack’s voice split the silence and Ianto gasped, sitting bolt upright as his eyes flew open.

“Jack?”

“You expecting anyone else?” Jack’s tone was teasing.

“No... _it’s you...only you...”_

“As it should be!” The sound of a match scratched and a sudden, tiny burst of flame illuminated the Captain, in that wonderful coat of his, in the kitchen area as he applied the match to the wick of the candles Ianto had bought earlier. He blew out the flame and dropped the match into the sink, leaving the dancing shadows behind him as he flopped down onto Ianto’s bed. “You know, I would’ve come sooner if you’d called, instead of all that pacing up and down – you made me tired just watching you!”

Ianto shivered as the warmth from Jack’s body pressed against him through the quilt. “My boss knows who you are!” he blurted out, grimacing as that wasn’t actually what he’d intended saying at all!

“Really? And what precisely does she know?”

“How did you know it’s a ‘she’?” Ianto asked quickly.

“I’m assuming the woman who called here earlier with the Welsh Tourist Board ID badge and the shop fitting brochures was your boss?”

“Oh! Yeah, that was her! She...” he faltered as Jack pressed closer and that wonderfully intoxicating aroma of everything _Jack_ flooded his senses.

“She..?” Jack prompted him, his blue grey eyes gleaming in the flickering candlelight.

“...she knows your name!” Ianto finished lamely

“Well that’s mighty clever of her!” Jack grinned widely and rested his head on Ianto’s shoulder. “So what else have you been doing today, apart from impressing your lady boss with your painting and decorating skills?”

“You tell me! You seem to know it all!”

“I can’t be watching you _all_ the time, Mr Jones! I do have other things to occupy me..!”

“Such as?”

“Such as...rattling chains, groaning behind walls...y’know...general ‘haunty’ type of things!”

“Haunty? That’s not a proper word, you know!” Ianto giggled as Jack grabbed him and tickled him playfully.

“And how do you know that Mr Clever-clogs?”

“I know everything!” He rolled away gasping, “stop it or I won’t share my chocolate brownie with you!”

Jack’s face broke out into a huge grin. “You got me brownie? _I love_ chocolate brownie! How did you kn..oh right, you know _everything!”_ He stood up and admired the view of jersey-clad cheeks and bare, manly legs as Ianto walked over to the tiny kitchen. “Do I get coffee as well?” he looked with huge puppy dog eyes as Ianto turned to arch an eyebrow at him, the Welshman chuckling outwardly and swooning inside _I could drown in those eyes..._

“Vanilla, hazelnut or mocha?”

“What’s _your_ favourite?”

“Hmmm, it varies, but I think the hazelnut will go nicely with the brownie...that okay?” he reached for the beans as the Captain nodded. “I bought a book on dreams today... _1001 Dreams Analysed_... According to Freud...”

“Oh, you don’t want to listen to him! He was always scribbling in his little books, everywhere we went -no fun at all!” Jack interrupted.

“You dated Freud?” Ianto was incredulous.

“No...we never dated, but we did sorta hang out for a while...I was supposed to be keeping an eye on him – we thought he was alien! Turns out he was pure human...just had a few odd ideas about people...!” Jack shrugged.

“Anyway... _as I was saying!_ According to Freud, my dreams about one Captain Jack Harkness are my unconscious inner desires for adventure and thrills away from my mundane little life and my secret need to be a hero! So...” he handed Jack the blue and white striped mug, picked up his own ‘the coffee bean King’ mug and the box with the brownie slices in it and walked back to his bed, sitting down carefully in the middle.

“So..?” Jack prompted again, plonking down next to him and taking a sip of his coffee. He moaned rapturously and blinked. “Wow, Ianto...awesome!”

“So...” Ianto grinned and leant against him, “I’ve decided that anything that meets those desires is okay...so Mr Captain, in your hero coat, show me some alien catching and adventure...I want to see it all...do it all..!”

Jack’s eyes lit up “Really?”

“Yup! I don’t promise not to freak out but I’m game for anything! Show me your world Captain...” He held his mug out. “A toast...”

“A toast!” Jack echoed”

“To wild adventures in Harkness-land!” They clunked their mugs together, Ianto rolling his eyes when Jack crammed over half of his brownie into his mouth at once and chewed, mumbling loudly. Jack shoved him good naturedly, “my world, my rules remember? And in my world you have to eat brownie like this!”

Working out the translation roughly, Ianto grinned and took a large bite of his own chocolate treat – not quite on Jack’s scale but a good effort!

They finished their cake and drinks and Jack leapt up, “Ready Yan?”

“ _Yan?_ ” the eyes rolled again. “No-one’s called me Yan since I was about ten!”

“My world _, Yan_!” Jack laughed and held his hand out, hauling the Welshman to his feet when the offered hand was taken. “Oh, you might want to put some trousers on – much as I like the view...and believe me, I like it very much – it’ll be a bit chilly where we’re going! He watched with obvious interest as Ianto pulled on socks and cargo pants and slid his feet into his trainers. “Good! Now you just need a jacket or something...yeah, that’ll do!” as Ianto pulled on a red hoodie.

Grabbing the Welshman’s hand, Jack tugged him towards the door and out into the cool night air. Ianto looked bemused when they stopped just in front of the water tower. Jack chuckled and slid an arm around his waist, “closer...you need to be closer for this...ready?”

“Ready for what?” Ianto was acutely aware of the warmth of Jack’s body pressing against him and the way it made his skin tingle... _what was it about this man?_ He gasped in surprise as Jack pressed a button on his wrist strap and the stone suddenly moved. He clutched hold of the Captain and held on tightly as they sank into the ground, the Welshman’s mouth dropping open at the sight of cavernous base opening out beneath them.

Jack chucked, “What do you think, Yan? This is where I live...work...”

Ianto gazed at the different levels as they passed them, “this is _amazing,_ Jack!” He turned excited crystal blue eyes towards his host and Jack had to fight the urge to crush his lips against the Welshman’s soft and sensual mouth, settling instead for a squeeze of his waist and an indulgent smile.

“Just wait ‘till you see it all close up!”

They were almost at the bottom when an unearthly shriek sounded above their heads and a huge, winged, dark shape circled the hub. “Is that..?” Ianto’s voice was awed.

“Yup! That’s my pet dinosaur!”

“Pteradon..! Jack, it’s a pteradon!”

“Whatever!” Jack shrugged. “Anyway, she’s hungry...” Leaning closer into Ianto’s body so he could reach his wrist strap without loosening his hold on the Welshman, Jack pressed another button and the creature took off through the hatch that opened above them.

The lift came to a stop and Jack released his grip on Ianto’s waist, jumping down from the slab before holding his hand out. Ianto grinned and took it, landing lightly beside his Captain as Jack waved his other hand across the expanse of space “Welcome to the Torchwood Hub, Mr Jones!” He tugged on Ianto’s hand, “C’mon, masses to see..!” as he led them towards the steps, “We’ll start at the top and work down!” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “you might want to remember that for later!”

Ianto blushed at the obvious flirtation, the pink hues on his cheeks deepening as his body tingled with anticipation and Jack’s warm breath caressed his ear “You’re gorgeous when you blush!” Their eyes met briefly, before Ianto tore his gaze away and looked around him. Jack’s grip tightened on his hand as he led them into the hothouse.

“Don’t touch anything as some of these bite! This is Owen’s domain – Owen’s my medic – and these are all alien...some have medicinal properties, others are just things that have come through the rift...”

“The rift?”

“There’s a rift in space and time that runs through Cardiff. Torchwood is here to deal with what comes through that rift and protect the city from any alien threat – and there have been plenty of them over the years!”

“So you’re my hero, in your wonderful hero-coat?” Ianto glanced at Jack through his eyelashes, chuckling as the Captain preened and thrust his chest out.

“ _Your_ hero...definitely!”

“Is it just you and Owen?” Ianto gazed at a strange blue and silver plant that appeared to be snoring. He leant in closer to hear it, only to jump back in surprise as a feeler unfurled and whipped out, missing the end of his nose by an inch. He landed on Jack’s foot which changed the Captain’s throaty chuckle of laughter into a gasp of pain. Ianto removed his foot quickly and turned, stumbling in his efforts to avoid bumping into any of the other plants, and fell heavily into Jack’s outstretched arms which immediately closed tightly around him.

Ianto could feel the Captain’s heart thudding close to his own, the aroma of everything _Jack_ flooding his senses and time stood still as Jack reached out a hand to tip Ianto’s chin up and press their lips together in the softest of kisses – a light barely-there touch that sent delicious shivers down the Welshman’s spine as he melted into Jack’s embrace.

Jack paused, their faces just millimetres apart, waiting... The needy whimper that escaped Ianto’s lips seemed to be what he was waiting for as he grinned briefly, before capturing the young man’s mouth once more, relishing the feel of those soft and sensual lips moving sweetly beneath his own. Jack’s touch of tongue was met with a tentative response until Ianto’s arms tugged his Captain in closer and the kiss deepened, hands stroking softly through hair as they pressed together in the fragrant warmth of the hothouse.

They came up for air, somewhat breathless, and rested their foreheads together. Pulling back gently, Jack cupped a hand around Ianto’s cheek, brushing his thumb lightly over the young man’s lips. “So how was your first kiss?” he whispered, twinkling blue grey eyes appraising the reaction.

Ianto smiled and leant into the touch, before dragging Jack back in for another kiss, slow sensual sweeps of tongue that built rapidly until they were writhing and arching against one another, desire coursing through them. They broke apart, panting, recharging their oxygen supplies briefly before diving straight back in to hot, wet, open mouthed kisses, tongues duelling fiercely as passions rose and arousals strained against the restrictions of their trousers...

They parted reluctantly, when the need for air became life threatening. Ianto was dizzy with desire and trembling from head to toe – he’d never experienced kisses like this before, kisses that made his head swim and his body tingle and he’d never felt so alive... _and he wanted more...much more..._ His disappointment must have shown as Jack linked their hands to continue his tour, whispering “more kisses later...” against his ear.

Ianto saw things he’d never dreamed existed: alien artefacts, fantastic technology...and then he was introduced to ‘Janet’, a _Weevil_ Jack called it...

His eyes almost fell out of his head as Jack showed him some pictures on their database of the other creatures they’d met: Hoix, Vinvocci, Squamatee, D’eux, Corrahcuts, Fae, Cybermen, Daleks, the Mayfly...and so many other mind boggling species... He leant heavily against the Captain, needing the comforting warmth of the other man’s body to ground him. Even for a dream, this was a trifle overwhelming...

Jack glanced at the stunned expression on Ianto’s face and clicked _shutdown_ on Tosh’s workstation. Pulling the Welshman closer he kissed him lightly and resumed his explanations of the basic set up of Torchwood “so, as I was saying, Owen’s our medic, Tosh is my beautiful computer and technical genius and Gwen is our latest addition, ex-police and just learning the ropes...

The rift is a strange thing – it’s not just aliens, it can bring the past and the future from this planet as well...we’ve had a plane fly through from 1953 and a while back Tosh and I were trapped back in 1941... we’ve danced with death – well Owen did, we just watched! It’s a mad thing, Ianto, but I wouldn’t change my job for the world, especially now it’s brought me to you!”

He led them back up the steps and into their final stop. “This is my office...there’s a bit of me from every decade in here somewhere! And this...” he moved over to the hole in the floor, “...is where I sleep...” He released Ianto’s hand and climbed down the ladder, pausing half way to make sure Ianto was following him.

The Welshman hesitated momentarily before reminding himself that this was a dream and he could do anything he wanted... _and I want Jack..._ He navigated the ladder swiftly, landing in Jack’s arms and their mouths met in a searing kiss that had Ianto seeing stars, every sweep of tongue, as they explored each other’s mouths, taking him to another plane of existence...it was heady and exhilarating and he gave himself gladly to the wondrous sensations that flooded his body...

They broke off to recharge their oxygen supply, panting lightly, as Jack led Ianto over to his tiny bunk. They kicked off their shoes Jack shrugged out of his coat and tugged the Welshman’s hoodie off before wrapping the young man back into his arms as they tumbled on to the bed, pressed close together in the restricted space. Hands threaded through hair as they kissed softly, sweet tender kisses, that built slowly into a simmering crescendo until they were arching and writhing, desperate for something more...

Ianto’s hands moved of their own volition, scrabbling at Jack’s shirt and undershirt, tugging them out of his trousers as he sought out the warm flesh below... His breath hitched against Jack’s talented mouth as the Captain’s hands ventured beneath his t-shirt and delicious sparks of flame ignited wherever those immortal fingers touched and he was lost in a tidal wave of blissful sensation...

Kiss followed kiss and temperatures rose, Jack’s braces and shirt were discarded, t-shirts were pushed up as they revelled in the feel of hot skin pressed to hot skin, crawling progressively further into each other’s mouths... Ianto froze as Jack’s hand fumbled at the button of his cargo pants, the Captain pulling back briefly to murmur his apology as he moved his hand back to the Welshman’s hip.

In his head, Ianto’s frazzled synapses screamed at him, willing Jack’s hands to move back to his trousers, need and desire burning hotly in his belly. Jack, of course, obeyed the etiquette and didn’t repeat the advances; if Ianto wasn’t ready for that level of intimacy, then he was prepared to wait... _something about him..._

Ianto took him by surprise, the young man suddenly undoing his own button and fly as he plundered his Captain’s mouth, before breaking off to whisper throatily “touch me Jack...please” He tugged their t-shirts over their heads before recapturing the older man’s lips fiercely, arching into the touch as Jack’s hand moved to press against him through the fabric of his trousers.

Both panting heavily now, Jack pressed kisses down the side of Ianto’s neck as their hands moved rhythmically in each other’s trousers, rushing ever closer to that glorious precipice of release, nerve endings stretched taut as tiny fires ignited in every cell, until they exploded to soar amongst the stars... The pleasure was intense and eclipsed anything Ianto had ever felt before, his entire body shuddering repeatedly and it was all too much...tears spilled down his cheeks and he spluttered, gasping for breath.

“Yan? Sweetheart...hang on...” Jack leapt out of his  bunk and scrambled up the ladder, returning almost immediately with two bottles of water. Uncapping one, he helped the young man into a sitting position and held the bottle to his lips, Ianto’s hands shaking too wildly to hold it himself. Ianto drank gratefully, nodding when he’d had his fill. Jack put the lid back on and dumped the bottle on the bedside cabinet before groping in the drawer to pull out some wipes to clean them up. Finally he wrapped the Welshman back into his arms as they lay facing each other, brushing the tear tracks away gently with his thumb.

“You okay?”

Ianto nodded, “more than okay...that was... _was...beyond fantastic...and...”_ he shook his head minutely, no words to express how he felt.

Jack pressed a gentle kiss to the end of the Welshman’s button nose and held him tighter. “Sshh, rest now...” he chuckled softly adding “and this is just the beginning...”

Ianto smiled, his eyes closing as sleep claimed him...

Jack held him for a long time before carrying him, somewhat awkwardly, up the ladder, through the hub and back up to the tourist office. Once there he arranged Ianto comfortably in his bed, putting the clothes back where they’d come from... He knelt down to kiss him softly. “Sweet dreams, Yan...”

Ianto yawned and stretched. He’d had the most amazing dream and his body still tingled... He sat up and glanced around.

Everything was as it should be...one mug on the sink, brownie box in the bin, clothes folded neatly on top of his bag... He grinned and ran his fingers through his sleep-tousled hair. “Thank you, Jack...I had a wonderful time!” he called to the empty air, hugging his knees as he ran through the events of his dream...

Jack watched Ianto from his office, reaching out to stroke a finger softly over the figure on the screen. “See you later, Yan...” The feelings that accompanied that thought hit him unexpectedly and he gasped... _he’d not felt like this in a very long time..._

At the start of the day, two men looked forward to night...  
   
Continued in chapter 5 <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/51541.html>

 


	6. New horizons... 5/7 + epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...

Title: New horizons... 5/7 + epilogue  
Author: zazajb  
Beta: The absolutely wonderful: [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[**badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/)  
Artwork: the amazing talented [](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **deadflowers5**](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/)   link to art: <http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/111007.html#cutid1>  
Rating: NC-17 overall  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mentions of team, OCs  
Spoilers – possible all s1-3 TW

Summary: AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...  
Word count: 21600  
Written for [](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ianto_bigbang**](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/) Round 1

A/N I have to say a huge thank you to my wonderful beta badly_knitted who shared the highs and sent me cookies and hugs when I was doubting my sanity [that’s a lorry-load of cookies and even more hugs!] Thank you *hugs close*

Also, thank you to my artist deadflowers5 who brought my story to life with her awesome art

A/N 2 Hope you enjoy...xxx  
   
 ****

**Chapter 5**

Ianto made himself a coffee and dropped back onto his bed where he updated his journal with everything in detail from the previous night...well, not _quite_ everything... He pressed the book to his chest and closed his eyes as he re-lived their frantic mutual hand session and his body responded instantly to the delicious images...

He bit his lip thoughtfully, trying to ignore the hot throbbing in his boxer shorts. **_We shared lots of kisses in Jack’s tiny bunk until we fell asleep. I really like Jack’s kisses..._** he wrote carefully, shaking his head as he read his crazy ramblings back. Freud, no matter what Jack had said about the man, would have a field day with the stuff in here! He grinned before closing the diary firmly and putting it to one side as he finished his coffee.

He washed his mug and changed into his cargo pants, sorting out a clean top and stretching luxuriously between t-shirts, flexing his shoulders and arching his back, putting on a show just in case he had an audience... Finally he tugged his red hoodie over his head, a sudden whiff of that unmistakeable aroma that was _Jack_ assailing his senses and he caught his breath, glancing around hopefully.

In his office Jack leant closer to the screen, panting hard as his hand pumped furiously, knowing the show was for him and he gasped Ianto’s name as he spilled, hot and sticky into his hand. It was several minutes before his breathing was under control and he was able to grab a handful of wipes to mop himself up. With a last glance at his gorgeous Welshman, he disappeared into his bunker to get some clean underwear.

Ianto stood in the middle of the floor after his reverse strip-tease, the thought that maybe Jack had been watching him sending his blood supply racing south. His heart still thudding at double speed in his chest, he grabbed his journal and wrote rapidly before he could change his mind **_Who am I kidding? Jack’s kisses are to die for – pun totally intentional! And I’d be lying if I didn’t say how much I enjoyed the mutual hand job...I have no idea if that makes me gay or bi and I don’t care...it’s not men...it’s just Jack...JackJackJackJackJackJack...and I want more...much more!_**

He slammed the book closed and jammed it at the bottom of his bag before grabbing his keys and heading for the hotel, pondering on the way what it was about this dashing man in his hero coat that even the thought of him could send a thrill of desire charging through his body and cause an instant tightening in his trousers.

On arrival he went straight through to the locker room and jumped into the shower, closing his eyes to replay the previous night once more. This time he allowed himself the release, biting down hard on his other hand to stifle his load moans of satisfaction as his body shuddered with pleasure and he leant against the wall until his boneless legs were able to support him again.

He shaved carefully, despite the fact that Jack had professed to loving the roughness of his stubble equally as much as the smoothness of the previous day; more than one day’s growth wasn’t something Ianto was comfortable with – this way Jack could have both on alternate days!

Clean and dressed, he headed for the Dining room, his tummy rumbling in anticipation of a large breakfast. He smiled guiltily as Sian came over to greet him. “I was hoping you’d be in for breakfast today...” She stood on tiptoes in another impossibly high pair of shoes to press a light, fragrant kiss to his cheek.

“You’re in early today?”

“Wedding duties – it’s all hands on deck to set everything up. Means I get a couple of hours off in the middle of the day if you fancied a walk or a coffee or something?” She smiled hopefully at him and he decided a walk might be a good time to set the record straight...that he wasn’t interested in any relationships beyond friendship, a guilty flash of blue grey eyes and a dazzling grin rolling through his head... He blushed and jumped as she laid a hand on his arm, “Ianto?”

“Oh, yeah, a walk would be nice...”

“Shall I come to you in the Tourist Office? I’d like to see how you’re transforming it...if you don’t mind..?”

_It’ll make Jack jealous,_ was his instant thought, a tiny voice finding the idea rather appealing as he nodded his agreement and Sian went off happily to sort out the flower arrangements for the tables.

Ianto ate a huge breakfast, deciding that night time adventures gave him an appetite. Pushing his plate away with a contented sigh, he wondered fleetingly what Lisa would think if she saw him now...

Next he went into the staff lounge and made a fresh pot of coffee, nodding hellos to several familiar faces as a collective sigh went around the room – his coffee was gathering new fans daily! Coffee made and staff happy, he stuck his head around the door of the Ambassador Suite to say goodbye to Sian before heading back to the Tourist Office.

He spent the rest of the morning finishing the window frames and picking out the furniture he wanted – going for a classic, yet uncluttered look and was discussing his choices on the phone with Anwen Davies when Sian tapped on the door. Beckoning her in, Ianto mouthed, “Boss lady,” and pointed at the phone, steering his guest to the one and only chair in the room. 

Sian looked around with interest as Ianto finished his call and hung up. “What do you think?” He waved his hand around the room, “It’ll look a lot better when the fittings and furniture are in it...”

“It’s amazing what you’ve done with it in such a short time, especially as it was so run down...” She lowered her voice, “Any sign of the legendary ghost?”

“Oh yeah! He comes for coffee every night!” Ianto grinned and Sian giggled, taking his answer as a joke as Ianto had intended her to...Jack was a secret he guarded jealously and was not inclined to share with anyone! “Shall we walk first and have a coffee when we come back?” He glanced down at her feet, “if you’re okay to walk in them?”

“I could out-walk you in these any day!” she laughed as Ianto nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly.

“You could;  besides, I’m not sure they make them in my size!” He offered his arm and they headed out to walk along the prom. Sian hung on tightly, laughing at his jokes and asking lots of intelligent questions about the TI office and Ianto was really enjoying her company. In another time, another place, maybe he could’ve fallen for her...

They returned to the office, rosy cheeked and in good spirits, Ianto moving to the coffee machine to create some vanilla caffeine perfection as Sian wandered around the room with the furniture catalogue in her hands as she tried to imagine what the finished article would look like.

Ianto joined her with their coffee, their hands brushing as the mug changed ownership and his immediate thought was Jack...that electric charge whenever they touched... Sian nudged him as he lost himself in daydreams and he came back to reality with a thud. She giggled as he blushed, images of half naked bodies pressed together in a tiny bunk rolling on continuous replay in his head...

“You know, sometimes I wonder what planet you’re on!” her tone light and teasing.

Grinning back at her, Ianto tried to be attentive and pushed all thoughts of ghostly, handsome Captains out of his mind...for now! Once they’d finished their drinks, Ianto walked her back to the hotel, both oblivious to the tiny camera lens that had been watching them jealously from a high corner of the room...

As they walked, Sian slipped her hand into his and Ianto jumped, holding her hand gently as he cleared his throat awkwardly and proceeded to explain that after the split with Lisa, he wasn’t ready for any relationships other than friendship... _unless you’re a 51 st Century, alien-catching Captain, _he added silently as he risked a glance at her pretty face. Sian was smiling ruefully, but didn’t look too surprised or upset.

“I know it’s tough right now,” her fingers gave his hand a tiny squeeze, “and if friendship is all you can offer, then I’m happy with that...” She stopped just outside the hotel and reached up to kiss his cheek, “Thanks for being honest with me and if I don’t see you later, maybe we could do breakfast tomorrow?”

Ianto heaved a sigh of relief and swept her into a fond hug. “What about if I stay a while and help out with the wedding – I could make the coffee if you like? Be generally useful...I figure I’ve done enough work at the TI for today...and the paint needs to dry anyway!”

Sian’s smile was truly beautiful and she laughed happily as she dragged him inside the hotel and through to the staff lounge where she sorted him out with a staff suit and left him in the care of the Master of Ceremonies...

The afternoon flew by and Ianto thoroughly enjoyed himself, firstly creating coffee perfection for the wedding party and then found himself directing a small army of staff as they cleared the tables and rearranged the room in preparation for the evening. It was hard work, both physically and mentally, and he couldn’t help but be drawn in to the tireless camaraderie of the dedicated band of men and women who were determined to help make the bride and groom’s wedding day their best in living memory...

He grinned as he dropped gratefully into a chair in the staff lounge, amid a round of applause from the assembled staff with whom he’d been working and he found a new appreciation for everyone behind the scenes...those whose faces were never seen, but without whose efforts, the day would not have run like clockwork... He slipped off his shoes and massaged his aching feet as Sian began her debriefing, thanking everyone for their hard work, highlighting those who’d really gone beyond the call of duty and found himself blushing as he was included in that list of names...

Dismissing everyone in her team for a well earned break, Sian joined Ianto and flopped down into her armchair with evident relief. “Part one down and all to plan...” She smiled warmly, “Thank you, Ianto, for everything you’ve done today. The Bride’s mother thanked me for the wonderful coffee and I promised her I’d pass on her appreciation...”

Nodding to acknowledge her words, Ianto stretched and groaned good humouredly, “I don’t know how you all do it...” He grimaced as he put his shoes back on, “One afternoon and I’m beat! You guys are amazing and I promise faithfully to leave much bigger tips whenever I stay in a hotel from now on – now I know just how much work goes on behind the scenes...”

Sian chuckled and leant across to kiss his cheek. “Can’t tempt you to join us then?”

Ianto shuddered in mock horror, “No way! I’ll stick to what I know, thanks! It has been fun though...now I need a hot shower, a sandwich and back to my little TI office...” _where I’m hoping I’ll have a jealous ghostly Captain calling later,_ his brain added silently. He pushed himself out of the chair and straightened up, smiling down at her. “I hope the rest of the wedding goes well and see you tomorrow?”

Sian nodded as another horde of staff trooped in and sat down; those in for the evening briefing...it certainly was relentless work, Ianto thought to himself...and she did it all in those impossible shoes! Standing quickly, Sian winked at him as he headed for the locker room, before she turned to face the assembled group...

Showering quickly, Ianto dried and dressed in his own clothes, placing the suit he’d been wearing into the giant laundry hamper, before enjoying a delicious roast beef sandwich and picking up another two slices of chocolate brownie... _I like...we like chocolate brownie..._ He set out for the Tourist office, a smile on his face and a spring of anticipation in his revived feet...

Arriving just after dark, he unlocked the door and jumped out of his skin as a voice boomed out of the gloom before he’d even crossed the threshold. “And what time do you call this? I’ve been here ages waiting for you!”

Ianto heard the swish of heavy wool as the Captain turned and strode towards him, curling one arm possessively around his waist as he hauled the Welshman in close and ground their hips together, Ianto’s blood supply immediately heading south as the heat from Jack’s body pressed against his own.

Jack’s other hand cupped Ianto’s face, fingers sliding around the back of his neck to bring their faces together...closer...closer... Ianto’s lips parted expectantly and his eyelids fluttered closed as he felt Jack’s warm breath caress his skin...

“Who the hell was _she?”_ The question took him by surprise and Ianto jumped again, his eyes flying open, now able to make out the steely glittering of the Captain’s own blue grey pools...

“She’s a friend...” he stuttered, his brain struggling to process the undeniable tones of jealousy in Jack’s voice, coupled with the ardent desire in own his trousers and an acknowledgement that his strategy did seem to have had the desired result!

“Old friend, new friend... _close_ friend... _girl friend?”_ there was no mistaking the possessive growl from his Captain as he pressed their bodies closer still, drawing a breathless gasp from the Welshman as hot arousal strained against clothing.

“New friend...just a friend...” Ianto blinked dizzily as that amazing aroma that was _Jack_ flooded his senses “...she’s nice, but she’s not...” he broke off, blushing furiously.

Jack’s lips curved into a grin of triumph, “She’s not... _what?_ ” he prompted, their mouths barely a breath apart now.

“ _She’s not you...”_ Ianto’s voice dropped to a whisper at the admission “...there’s _no-one_ lik...” Ianto’s words were lost as Jack’s mouth crushed against his and he melted against his Captain, tongues tangling  deliciously as they battled for dominance, Ianto’s hands tangling one in Jack’s hair, the other still awkwardly clutching the box with the chocolate brownie in it. They broke momentarily to gather oxygen before resuming slow, deliberate explorations of each other’s mouths, tongues sweeping determinedly around every contour before returning to dance a sensual rumba as passions rose and the heady scent of desire filled the air...

Hands were tugging shirts and t-shirts from waistbands when a strange bleeping noise came from Jack’s wrist strap and he pulled away regretfully from the series of searing kisses that had their hearts pumping and nether regions throbbing...

Jack tapped a few buttons on his wrist strap and grimaced, before glancing back at Ianto and the frown melted away. The Welshman looked totally wanton – cheeks flushed, hair wildly dishevelled, lips pink and kiss swollen and his eyes darkened with lust... Jack leant forward and kissed him lightly. “Rift alert...I have to go...” His heart missed several beats at the obvious disappointment on the young man’s face.

“Of course, you could come with me...you wanted adventure, right? A bit of alien catching would fit that bill, I’m guessing?”

Ianto grinned, “Freud did say I should indulge my wildest inner desires for new experiences!” He finally relinquished his hold on the cake box, placing it on the window sill as he looked expectantly at Jack, excitement now adding to the sparkle already dancing in his cobalt blue eyes, the sight drawing a gasp from his Captain’s lips... _Ianto was simply beautiful_ and it took all his willpower not to drag him back into his arms and snog him into oblivion as a prelude to other, more intimate pursuits... _later...concentrate now..._

“Rule one – you do **_exactly_** what I say, even if it means I’m going to be eaten, ripped in half or worse...” He held his hand up as Ianto opened his mouth to speak, “That’s how it has to be – I have to keep you safe. If you can’t promise me that you’ll follow my orders, then you stay here and wait for me to come back... _so, you in?”_

“Yep!” Jack’s grin widened as Ianto closed the gap between them and kissed him hard, “I’m yours to command, _Sir...”_ Those delicious Welsh vowels shot straight to Jack’s groin and he breathed deeply as he fought to dampen down the flames of desire that shot through him, the effect of his words not lost on the Welshman who smiled to himself...

“Right, change those shoes - you need to be able to run, put your hoodie on and if you need to, use this...” He pulled a can of Weevil spray out of his pocket. “It’s an alien repellent sort of spray – it stuns Weevils, and other aliens – not all – but always worth trying! Last time I tried it was the night we met...spray didn’t work so well then...” He shrugged nonchalantly before continuing, “It stuns them momentarily so we can either sedate them or run! Owen developed it using some of his little pets in the hothouse... ”

“Pets?” Ianto shoved his feet into his trainers.

“Plants...he calls them his pets...you’ll love Owen – snarky, sarcastic...right royal pain in the arse...”

“He sounds delightful!” The wry humour brought another dazzling grin from his Captain as Ianto swapped his jacket for the red hoodie he’d worn the previous night, spun around and saluted. “Recruit Jones at your service, Sir!”

Jack’s mouth fell open, his blood charged south and he took a step towards the young man as his wrist strap bleeped again.

“Fuck!”

Ianto’s eyes widened, “What is it?”

“It’s on the move...c’mon, we gotta get going!” He grabbed Ianto’s hand and tugged him towards the door. They sprinted to the water tower and stopped in front of it. Ianto was prepared this time and held on as the slab started to move. Jack tapped buttons on his wrist strap and muttered something in a language Ianto didn’t recognise before suddenly hauling the Welshman even closer to kiss him with a passion that made his head spin and his knees weak.

Releasing Ianto as the slab approached the ground, Jack grinned at him, “Seemed a shame to waste all that closeness while we were doing nothing! You okay?”

Ianto nodded breathlessly, unable to sum up how he was feeling... _excited, scared... horny... confused? ...nope...I want Jack_...I _really_ want Jack... He took the offered hand and followed as Jack led him swiftly through the hub, passing the areas he remembered from the previous day and moving into new, uncharted territory. They hurried down another flight of stairs and along a dark corridor that suddenly widened out into what looked like an underground car park.

Jack headed for the far end where a black SUV was parked, releasing Ianto’s hand to dig the keys out of his coat pocket. They climbed in and Jack started the engine. “In the glove box...small thing, looks a bit like a satnav...” he instructed once they’d put their seatbelts on. They pulled away, Ianto too focused on following Jack’s instructions on how to read the strange displays on the hand held scanner to notice where they joined Cardiff’s road network. “What’s it doing now?”

“It’s moving, looks like it’s in the air one minute and then down on the ground...no lateral movement though, it seems to be staying in the same area...” Ianto peered intently at the tiny screen.

“Good! Hold on!” Jack floored the accelerator and yanked the steering wheel as they bumped unceremoniously over a dirt track.  They pulled up on the road that led to the allotments, Ianto tracking the movements of the energy pattern on the hand-held scanner.

”The signal’s still erratic...one minute it’s on the ground the next it’s three feet in the air...but whatever it is, it’s not very big...” He leapt out of the SUV, mirroring Jack’s movements on the other side of the car, eyes widening as Jack pulled out his gun and motioned for Ianto to arm himself with the can of spray. Nodding, he beckoned for Ianto to follow...

They moved cautiously towards the huddle of battered garden sheds and patches of earth – this time of year was for preparation for the spring...laying the foundations now meant a good crop next season...

A brazier burner stood in between two of the sheds, both of which had their doors open to reveal surprisingly cosy interiors, the burner holding welcoming flames that danced against the faded light of the day, ideal to warm cold hands around... Two elderly men stood to one side of the brazier, their mouths open as they gaped at the creature hovering over the flames...

Jack lowered his gun, motioning for Ianto to do the same with his spray. “It’s harmless...a Darner Anux...just passing through...and it’s beautiful...”

Ianto nodded, following Jack as he moved towards the old men who had yet to acknowledge their presence, attention still fixated on the fluttering and buzzing of the creature above them, the emerald green of its three foot wings glittering in the reflected light...

Whispering instructions into the Welshman’s ear Jack approached it and began making strange gestures through the flames.  
Ianto urged the two men into one of the sheds and sat them down, talking calmly and slowly as he made them a cup of tea on the little calor gas stove in the corner, slipping a dose of something Jack had called _retcon_ into each cup. Once they’d succumbed to the sedative effect, he turned the stove off, propped them at either end of a battered sofa and left, pulling the door closed behind him.

Jack was stood in front of the creature now, his eyes fixed on it as he continued his strange gestures. As Ianto watched it dipped its head and disappeared up into the darkened sky. “It was attracted by the flames...didn’t mean any harm...” explained Jack and they watched until it was out of sight as heavy raindrops began to fall on them, the heavens opening. Jack dragged Ianto into the shelter of the second shed and wrapped him into his arms... “So what did you think of your first real alien encounter?”

 “It was beautiful...amazing and just unreal...” His voice dropped to a husky whisper, “I’ve seen so many wonderful things with you, Jack, had so many new experiences...” Hs hand cupped the Captain’s face as he gazed into his eyes, a multitude of emotions swirling in twin pairs of blue, “but there’s still one I...” He buried his face into Jack’s neck as his nerve failed him and a fierce blush sky-rocketed over his cheeks.

Jack tipped the Welshman’s chin up gently and captured his mouth, revelling in the feel of those soft and sensual lips moving sweetly beneath his own as Ianto melted into the embrace, tangling his hands in Jack’s hair as he lost himself completely in everything that was _Jack_ and his senses swam...

They broke apart panting softly, lips barely a breath apart as fingers stroked through hair and red hot tendrils of desire spread through them, twin arousals straining against the constraints of their clothing.

“Take me back to the Hub, Jack... _please._..” Jack’s answering growl swallowed as they kissed hungrily until life preservation decreed they surface for air...

Hands linked tightly, they headed back towards the SUV.

Continued in chapter 6 <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/51836.html>


	7. New horizons... 6/7 + epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...

  
Title: New horizons... 6/7 + epilogue  
Author: zazajb  
Beta: The absolutely wonderful: [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[**badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/)  
Artwork: the amazing talented [](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **deadflowers5**](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/)   link to art: <http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/111007.html#cutid1>  
Rating: NC-17 overall  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mentions of team, OCs  
Spoilers – possible all s1-3 TW

Summary: AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...  
Word count: 21600  
Written for [](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ianto_bigbang**](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/) Round 1

A/N I have to say a huge thank you to my wonderful beta badly_knitted who shared the highs and sent me cookies and hugs when I was doubting my sanity [that’s a lorry-load of cookies and even more hugs!] Thank you *hugs close*

Also, thank you to my artist deadflowers5 who brought my story to life with her awesome art

A/N 2 Hope you enjoy...xxx

Chapter 6

They were taken completely by surprise when they were charged by a snarling, fetid breathed, razor toothed Weevil who appeared from nowhere. Jack went down with the creature on top of him, kicking and squirming in a frantic attempt to get his spray out of his coat pocket before it ripped his throat out...

Ianto staggered as he tried to keep his footing in the slippery, freshly rain-slicked mud, finally able to throw himself at the weevil and drag it off, only for it to rally and launch itself at him. He dodged its first attack, stumbling over the uneven surface as he pulled his can out and managed to spray towards it as they went down together, landing on his back with a thud in the thick mud.

The weevil, incensed and somewhat disorientated from the spray, went for his throat and Ianto tensed as he prepared for the inevitable pain... Instead he was pinned to the cold, wet ground as the heavy weight of the unconscious creature slumped against him. Moments later it was hurled aside unceremoniously and Jack was on his knees, checking the stunned Welshman anxiously for any injuries...

“Are you hurt? Did it bite you? Yan, talk to me!”

“Fine...I’m fine...just...a...bit...breathless..!” Ianto gasped, the adrenalin that had fuelled his frantic struggle now ebbing away to leave him somewhat drained and wobbly-kneed. He struggled to a sitting position and held on as the Captain hauled him to his feet and enfolded him in a huge bear hug, pressing relieved kisses to the Welshman’s mud-streaked face and hair.

Ianto leant against Jack’s body, immersing himself in the warmth and the reassuring aroma as he recovered his breath and his racing heartbeat returned to normal. “Is it dead?” he asked, glancing at the motionless weevil.

“No, just sedated. We’ll hood it and tie its hands and take it back to the Hub with us. It can go in a cell until tomorrow. I’ll get Owen to make sure it’s okay and then we’ll release it back into the sewers. I don’t kill unless it’s the last resort...” He cupped Ianto’s face, “Are you sure you’re not hurt anywhere?”

Leaning forward, Ianto pressed his lips lightly to Jack’s, “I’m fine...really! No injuries - just a loss of dignity and a serious attack of mud! What I need now is a hot shower and a coffee...”

Grinning, Jack planted a kiss on the end of Ianto’s button nose. “So let’s get this _thing_ sorted,” he prodded the weevil with his boot and pulled a black fabric hood out of his pocket, “then we can get back to the Hub so I can wash your back...” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “and any other parts you can think of!”

Ianto blushed endearingly and bent down to pull the hood over the creature’s ugly features, treating Jack to a wonderful view of his backside and it was only with tremendous restraint that he kept his hands to himself.

Glancing up, Ianto’s colour deepened at the obvious desire on the other man’s face and he lowered his gaze, only to stop transfixed at the impressive bulge in Jack’s trousers which was matched rapidly by an equally hot swelling of his own.

“Jack...” His voice came out as a throaty growl.

“Yan...”

“Can we go now…? I really need to get out of these clothes...”

They each grabbed an arm and half dragged, half carried the weevil back to the SUV where it was dumped in the boot. Jack leapt up into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“Yan, get in!”

“I’m not getting in like this! I’ll get the seat all muddy!” Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack’s amused, if slightly exasperated, expression.  
With the engine still running he jumped back down and moved around the car to stand in front of the Welshman. “Get them off!”

“What?”

“Your cargo pants and hoodie – get them off!” Jack shrugged out of his coat and held it open for Ianto to slip into. “Quickly - before I realise that you’re semi naked and ravish you here and now!”

Ianto shivered as a thrill of anticipation shot through him at the thought and he was grateful that Jack couldn’t see the extent of his arousal as he slid out of his cargo pants and tugged his muddy hoodie over his head before slipping his arms into the coat...the coat that was still warm with the heat from Jack’s body...

Jack smoothed the heavy wool over the Welshman’s shoulders, grinning as Ianto leant into the touch. A series of delicious images of a naked Ianto wearing nothing but his greatcoat rolled through his head and he stifled a moan of longing, resisting the urge to spin the young man around and crush his mouth to those perfect pink, kissable lips...

Instead, he allowed himself a light press of lips to the side of Ianto’s neck and stepped away, his body groaning at the loss of contact. “We good to go now?”

“Yep!” Ianto wrapped the coat around himself, almost swooning as the aroma that was _Jack_ surrounded him, flooding his senses and sending any remaining blood supplies straight to his groin. With supreme effort he resisted brushing his hand over his throbbing arousal, picking up his discarded clothing to dump it in the footwell before climbing up beside Jack.

Neither spoke during the return journey, both lost in their own thoughts. Jack glanced across at Ianto as they pulled back into the underground car park, smiling at the dreamy look on the Welshman’s face as he stroked one hand absently over the fabric, his lips moving silently with unspoken words.

“Yan?” Jack pressed his hand over Ianto’s as he whispered his name, bringing the young man back to the present with a jump.  
“I love this coat!” he mumbled, blushing as he realised he’d said it aloud.

“C’m here!” Jack grabbed a handful of coat and hauled Ianto almost into his lap as he claimed his lips in a fierce kiss that left them both dizzy and panting with desire when they finally came up for air. “I don’t know what it is you do to me, Ianto Jones, but you do it!”

Reluctantly releasing his hold, Ianto slid back to his side of the car and they got out, moving to drag the still unconscious weevil out of the boot where Jack hoisted it onto his shoulder and led the way to the cells.

With the creature settled in a cell, hood removed and hands released, Jack took Ianto’s hand and entwined their fingers. “Do you still want that shower?” he asked softly, conscious of how his coat draped enticingly around the young man’s body and feeling the heat as his blood supply headed south.

Ianto nodded, “Yes please...” he looked at the Captain through his eyelashes “...but only if you wash my back...” He gulped nervously, hoping that Jack hadn’t been joking.

Jack quashed a moan of longing at the gentle rosy tinge that crept over the Welshman’s cheeks and the burning desire radiating from his cobalt blue eyes. He opened his mouth to reply before deciding that words were unnecessary and grinned instead, leading them back upstairs to his office and down the ladder into his cubby hole.

Once there, he pressed Ianto up against the ladder and kissed him tenderly, soft presses of lips that sent delicious tingles of anticipation through their bodies as the kiss deepened, a single swipe across the Welshman’s bottom lip granting Jack’s tongue entry to his mouth where it danced seductively with the young man’s and they melted against each other.

Breaking apart long, sweet minutes later, Jack led them into his bathroom and turned the shower on to warm before folding Ianto back into his arms for a series of searing kisses that left the Welshman seeing stars and trembling from head to foot as the room slowly filled with steam. Pulling back gently, Jack cupped Ianto’s face and brushed a thumb over his flushed cheek. “You get in the shower and I’ll go get some clean towels...”

Ianto nodded, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the sudden disappointment that he’d be showering alone. Jack chuckled as the Welshman’s face fell, “Oh, I’ll be straight back to wash any bits you’ve missed!” He winked, spun on his heel and left the room.

Left alone, Ianto kicked off his trainers and stroked his hands over the heavy wool before removing Jack’s coat and the rest of his clothes, which he folded neatly into a pile on the floor. He stepped under the steaming spray with an audible sigh of pleasure as the warmth of the water revived his chilled flesh. Closing his eyes, he let his thoughts drift back over the evening’s events as his hands wandered down his body...

“You’d better not be starting without me!” Jack’s voice sounded in his ear and the Captain’s body... _very aroused body..._ pressed up behind him, arms sliding around his waist as Jack nipped lightly on Ianto’s earlobe. The sensations were indescribable as Ianto turned in the embrace and their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues tangling wildly as they ground their hips together in the tiny cubicle...

Ianto moaned against Jack’s mouth as feral want charged through his body, taking him to new heights of passion... They broke apart panting as lungs demanded fresh supplies of oxygen, Jack’s lips kissing along Ianto’s jaw, then down the side of his neck as his hands roamed hungrily over Ianto’s slick, wet skin...

Lost in blissful sensations of pleasure, Ianto threw his head back as Jack’s lips followed his hands, his kisses igniting bursts of fire wherever they touched and he gasped as Jack’s mouth closed over him, the incredible feelings of that talented tongue and a light scraping of teeth sending him teetering to the edge within moments. Jack grabbed his hips and held him steady, licking, sucking and finally humming as Ianto exploded and pumped hot and hard into his mouth...

As Ianto slumped against the wall on boneless legs, Jack stood up and crushed their lips together, his tongue plundering the young man’s mouth so he could taste himself for the first time. Ianto moaned into the kiss, tangling his hands into Jack’s wet hair as they pressed against each other...

Surfacing for air, Jack grabbed the shampoo and washed Ianto’s hair, the Welshman delighting in the intimacy of the action and happily washing Jack’s in turn. Finally, they chased bubbles over each other’s skin before turning off the cooling water and wrapping themselves in fluffy blue towels.

They dried themselves quickly before Jack led them back to his bunk and they curled up in each other’s arms, the Captain batting away Ianto’s hands gently as he reached nervously towards Jack’s hot arousal. “Later...this is about you now, your pleasure...”  
“But...what about your...”

“Sshh, rest now...” Jack reached to pull the covers up over them as Ianto sat up in alarm.

“No! I don’t want...” he broke off, blushing furiously.

“Yan?”  Jack frowned as the Welshman buried his face in his hands. “Oh no, have I gone too far? Have I done something you didn’t want to do?” Jack’s face paled, “I’m so sorry, Yan...I thought you wanted to...” He wrapped his arms tentatively around the young man’s body. “Please forgive me...I...”

“No, no...it’s not that...” Ianto’s voice was muffled through his hands.

“Tell me...talk to me...please...”

“I don’t want to go to sleep...” Ianto moved his hands and gazed anxiously into Jack’s eyes, “I don’t want to go to sleep because I don’t want this dream to end...I want...” He dragged his gaze away from those captivating clear blue grey pools to survey his knees as pink crept over his cheeks.

“You want..?” Jack prompted softly, his breath warm against the Welshman’s ear.

“I want... _moreofyou...allofyou...everything..._ ” he mumbled, running his words together in his haste to get them out.

Jack tipped Ianto’s chin up and kissed him; a long, lingering kiss that left them both panting softly when they parted. “Sweetheart, I promise you the night’s not over yet, this is just a breather between courses...” Laying back down again, he opened his arms, sighing contentedly when Ianto snuggled into them, bringing the covers up with him. Limbs entwined, they kissed softly until the Welshman fell asleep with Jack watching over him as he slept...

Ianto woke to the delicious sensation of warm breath huffing a trail through the soft hair on his chest, running down across his stomach and back up, teasing his nipples...he opened his eyes, his sleepy ones meeting the sparkling blue grey of Jack’s as he lay propped up on one elbow, watching the reactions of his gorgeously drowsy Welshman...

Ianto smiled, parting his lips as Jack leant down to kiss him, allowing the Captain’s tongue to explore the contours of his mouth, winding his arms around the older man to pull him in closer... His body responded with enthusiasm, far more awake than his brain! Jack’s hand slid down his body, the touch light, sensual, the promise of pleasure tantalising... Ianto arched against the touch, tiny gasps of desire escaping against Jack’s mouth as Jack moved his hand slowly and Ianto’s body quivered with delight...passion building...

The kiss grew in intensity, tongues duelling, fingers of flame creeping across heated skin, nerve endings stretching, waking, trembling... Jack moved his hand faster, pulling back from the kiss to drag his tongue down the side of the young man’s neck, biting down at the juncture of neck and shoulder, the twin sensations of pain and pleasure drawing a loud moan from those deliciously pink kiss-swollen lips...

Jack trailed his tongue lower, down Ianto’s chest, through the soft hair, seeking out his nipples and grazing them lightly with his teeth, teasing, blowing, sucking as Ianto’s breath came in short gasps, his eyes closed and head thrust back against the pillow...

Jack retreated from the young man’s body, his hand motion stilling as he gazed down at his Welshman, delighting in the way Ianto unravelled before him, totally open and unburdened, his hips canting off the bed to press against Jack’s hand... His eyes opened, they were full of love, passion and desire in equal measure... “Please Jack...” he whispered hoarsely, “...please...make love to me...”

Jack crushed his mouth to Ianto’s, feeling the familiar leap of wonder and butterflies in his stomach as their lips touched...the young man fisting his hands through Jack’s hair as Jack fumbled under the pillow for the lube, the kiss hot and messy as their passion rose. Ianto moaned against Jack’s mouth as he felt a cool finger brush the entrance to his body, dancing a teasing trail before it slid inside him, and he pressed back against it as it was joined swiftly by a second where they sought out that magic spot, brushing across it, drawing gasps of pleasure from his lips... _JackJackJack_... Jack added a third finger and Ianto cried out, arching his body, thrusting against him only to whimper as they were withdrawn...

He devoured Jack’s mouth hungrily, nothing mattered but the touch of Jack’s hands, the feel of Jack’s lips and the simply fucking fantastic feeling as Jack pressed slowly into him...he was so aroused he almost fell off the edge as soon as Jack began to move...panting hard against his Captain’s mouth, he concentrated on the feeling of hot skin on hot skin...the way their teeth clashed and that intoxicating and heady scent that was _Jack_...

His body was on fire, every cell tingled with electricity and he felt the wild euphoria building as his release swept him away, shouting out Jack’s name as he saw stars and exploded on a wave of pure bliss...the feelings cascading through his Captain and pushing him to his own climax so they flew together, shuddering through the after-shocks to slump in a post-orgasmic glow...

Jack brushed a lock of hair from Ianto’s sweat-slicked forehead and gazed into his eyes...everything he was feeling was reflected in those shining blue pools, no need for words... He kissed him softly, their bodies totally sated and tingling from head to toe. They sat up briefly, to share the bottle of water on the bedside cabinet, Jack merely sipping at it as Ianto drank thirstily.

Warm and drowsy, Ianto curled into his Captain’s embrace, closing his eyes. “That was... _amazing ...beyond amazing..._ ” he sighed happily. “Sleepy now...thank you, Jack...this has been the best dream ever...”

Tightening his hold on the warm body beside him, Jack pressed a gentle kiss to Ianto’s deliciously pink, kiss swollen lips as he watched the Welshman sleeping, long dormant feelings re-awakening to swirl in a confused tangle in the immortal Captain’s head... _there was just something about this man..._ Jack held him for long minutes before reluctantly extricating himself from his young lover’s arms to begin the careful clean up.

First stop was the SUV to retrieve Ianto’s cargo pants and hoodie which were given a wash and tumble dry on the speed setting; enhanced by alien technology, this meant they were ‘as new’ in just fifteen minutes! Ianto’s trainers were cleaned to remove the mud with the aid of yet another useful artefact – a sonic mini-vacuum cleaner, and these items of clothing were then taken back to the Tourist office and left in their usual nightly places...

Jack chuckled as he pictured the Welshman’s face in the morning, a sudden pang of disappointment hitting him as he realised that he’d rather be there with him than watching him via the CCTV. Stunned by this new revelation, Jack flopped on to the bed he’d just made up in readiness for Ianto’s return, stomach churning as his emotions wrestled with the ‘ _L’_ word and he contemplated the implications of this new discovery...

It was many minutes before Jack was able to return to his bunker and carry the young man carefully up the ladder, through the hub and up into the TI office, where he laid him gently on his bed. Next he pulled the battered old _I Love Wales_ t-shirt over Ianto’s head and guided his arms into the sleeves before smoothing the fabric down over his chest, planting random soft kisses on his smooth skin.

He rolled the sleeping Welshman over carefully to reveal his bare buttocks and knelt down beside him, pulling a small pot of cream out of his pocket. Parting Ianto’s cheeks gently, he rubbed a tiny amount around the entrance to his body. This was another of Owen’s wonder preparations and would ensure no sting or soreness for Ianto when he woke up. He kissed both cheeks before rolling him back over and easing his boxers up his legs.

With Ianto now dressed in his normal bedtime attire and all preparations complete, Jack lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around the soundly sleeping figure, burying his face in Ianto’s hair as he pressed in close, closed his eyes and allowed himself to consider what might be...

  
   
Ianto opened his eyes slowly, blinking as the light streamed in through the window. Stretching luxuriously, he glanced around as the night’s events replayed through his mind... _wow, what a dream..._ Aliens, near-death and finally the most sensual and sensational experience of his entire life... His body reacted instantly to the memory of their shared shower and he arched his back as his hands slid under the quilt, reliving the final act as he thrust into his fist, gasping Jack’s name as he spilled, hot and sticky into his hand...

His morning actions were mirrored in Jack’s office as his Captain watched him, his own body responding to the expressions of pleasure on the Welshman’s face and his hand moved of its own volition to slide into his trousers...

Two men, both remembering the night before, lay spent and panting with the image of the other burning in their heads...

 It was some time before Ianto moved – somehow, getting out of bed meant putting his dreams away for the day and he was reluctant to part with the memories of the previous night. Eventually he moved when he spotted the cardboard box on the window sill, throwing back the covers and padding over to pick up the box. The brownies were uneaten, just as he remembered... With arms stretched wide, he held the box in one hand and shouted to the empty air,

“Chocolate brownies and coffee tonight, Jack! You can tell me more about Torchwood...” He spun on the spot, suddenly feeling more alive than he’d been in a very long time. Jack, and his nightly visits to Jack’s strange world, were opening his eyes to endless possibilities. He pulled his day clothes on, marvelling at the complete absence of mud, and set out for the hotel.

Sian greeted him warmly, coming out from behind the reception desk to hug him tightly. Releasing him, she stepped back and surveyed him appraisingly.

“What?” Ianto chuckled at her intense expression.

“There’s something different about you today...you look... _happy...calm...at peace_...like you’ve finally worked out what you want in life...”

“After yesterday, I’m damn sure I don’t want to work in a hotel!” He grinned happily at her, “But, you’re right...I know that here...Cardiff, is where I want to be...”

“So yesterday was an epiphany?” she smiled.

Ianto had a flash of blue grey eyes, perfect smile and gentle hands that stroked down his body, soft lips that pressed to his... _as Jack made love to him..._ “You could say that!” He sighed contentedly, “You having breakfast?”

Sian laughed, “Go on in and I’ll be there in a minute!” She gave him a friendly shove and watched as he walked gracefully towards the Dining Room. Whatever had put that smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes, it made him more attractive than ever. After checking her staff were all okay, she joined Ianto and they had an enjoyable breakfast with plenty of laughter as Sian told him stories of some of the strange requests the hotel had seen over the years...

An hour later, Sian was heading back to the front desk and Ianto was off to the laundry to collect his freshly washed clothes – going commando was not his first choice, but seeing as how he’d used his last clean pair of boxers to mop himself up...his body twitched into life as those delicious images from the previous night ran through his head on continuous replay. Thanking the laundry staff, he hastened to the locker room and a hot shower...in every sense of the word!

The day passed quickly – considering he was counting down every minute until dark – with some of the furniture and fittings arriving in the afternoon, and an engineer from the telephone company putting in a new phone line. It was a busy and enjoyable day and Ianto found himself grinning inanely every time he thought of the previous night...which was frequently! He’d updated his journal with a full and frank description, after all, who else would ever see it? No-one! So, he re-lived the experience – as much as he was able to do with mere words...and looked forward to the night to come.

He was unpacking the leaflet racks as the light of the day began to fade, bending over the box lost in concentration as he studied the instructions, when two wool clad arms slid around his waist and that intoxicating aroma that was _Jack_ flooded his senses. Heart pounding double-time, he straightened up and turned, one hand tangling in Jack’s hair, the other draped around his neck as their lips met in a long, lingering kiss, tongues exploring every contour of each other’s mouths as they each lost themselves in the other.

“That was some welcome! Did you miss me?” Jack chuckled as he peppered Ianto’s face with soft, barely-there kisses, the Welshman arching his neck to allow his Captain more access to his throat.

“You were gone? Didn’t notice!” Ianto’s teasing tone turned to a growl of want as Jack sucked on his earlobe and he tugged Jack in closer, bringing their mouths together in a searing kiss that sent blood supplies charging below their belts. Staggering backwards, they ended up pressed against the wall as hands raked over clothing and their kisses grew progressively hotter, teeth clashing, passion bruising lips...

Some time later, they lay spent and panting on the quilt, the clothes scattered wildly around the room a testament to their frantic disrobing and urgent desire to get naked. Jack had taken him to new heights of pleasure, leading him to the edge and keeping him there until he felt he would explode, finally sending him to the cosmos with the most exquisite release and they’d trembled as they came down from their orgasmic high...

Now wrapped in the quilt with a mug of vanilla coffee each and a large slab of delicious, chewy chocolate brownie, they leant against the wall as Jack told stories about his time with Torchwood...and slowly the night became a new day...

As always, Ianto woke alone in his bed with the most amazing memories of his dreams and every day he fell in love a little more...

  
   
Thus became the pattern of Ianto’s life over the next ten days, the details recorded faithfully in his trusty journal, his most intimate secrets from the depths of his soul – his heart on the written page for his eyes only... His days were filled with shop-fitting and organising, sharing breakfast or lunch with Sian or some of the other staff he’d got to know since his time as a pseudo member of staff and his stint at the wedding.

Nights were his _Jack_ time; exciting dreams filled with aliens and mystical creatures, chases through woods or sewers, dark and dingy alleys and occasional basements...one memorable night they’d hunted something called a Hoix in the hospital basement boiler room, capturing it with a packet of candy cigarettes Jack happened to have in his pocket. Once it was sedated and locked in the laundry cage, they’d made love in the laundry room, the added thrill of possible discovery adding a new dimension and yet another first for the besotted young Welshman.

The following day he’d been painting the window frames outside when a pretty Japanese woman accompanied by a wiry, thin-faced man had approached him and told him how pleased they were that the office was going to open again. He’d smiled and thanked them, his jaw dropping when they told him they’d never seen Jack so happy. By the time he’d recovered from the shock, they’d vanished into thin air. Jack had grinned evasively when challenged that night...

Ianto continued to sleep at the shop, despite his room having been long since vacated by the wedding guests – the bed might be bigger, more luxurious, with all the other features of a five star hotel suite, but somehow the attraction of a tiny flop out single chair-bed was a clear winner! Every day he would get into his hotel bed and roll from side to side, kick his feet about and attempt to show a night’s sleep in two and a half minutes. Bed sorted, he’d sneak out the staff entrance and make his way back to the TI where Jack was invariably waiting and they’d fall into each other’s arms for another night of memory making.

It was utter madness, but Ianto was captivated by this amazing ghostly figure who’d stolen his heart and he lived for those moments when he was wrapped in his Captain’s arms, their mouths pressed together in dizzying kisses, totally immersed in everything that was _Jack..._

__

Finally, the refit of the TI was complete, elegant oak counter with leaflets restocked, souvenirs ready, computer and maps set up...a simple bead curtain separating the shop from the tiny kitchen area.

“It all looks fantastic, Ianto!” Anwen Davies glanced around the room, the early morning sunshine casting a soft golden glow through the window. “I’m very impressed with the progress you’ve made and I think both the Captain and I are convinced it will be a huge success...see you for the official opening Saturday...” With this remarkable statement, she’d turned abruptly and left, leaving a puzzled Welshman gazing after her.

Just how much did she know about the enigma that was Captain Jack Harkness? Resolving to get some straight answers from Jack that evening, Ianto went back to his job of washing the brushes out in the compact sink...  
   
To be continued in chapter 7 <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/52122.html>

 

 

   



	8. New horizons...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...

Title: New horizons...  
Author: zazajb  
Beta: The absolutely wonderful: [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[**badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/)  
Artwork: the amazing talented [](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **deadflowers5**](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/)   link to art: <http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/111007.html#cutid1>  
Rating: NC-17 overall  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mentions of team, OCs  
Spoilers – possible all s1-3 TW

Summary: AU, Ianto comes to Cardiff to start a new life...and gets more than he bargained for...  
Word count: 21600  
Written for [](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ianto_bigbang**](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/) Round 1

A/N I have to say a huge thank you to my wonderful beta badly_knitted who shared the highs and sent me cookies and hugs when I was doubting my sanity [that’s a lorry-load of cookies and even more hugs!] Thank you *hugs close*

Also, thank you to my artist deadflowers5 who brought my story to life with her awesome art

A/N 2 Hope you enjoy...xxx  
   


**Chapter 7**

Ianto came through the bead curtain as the door opening set the bell jangling. “Sorry, we’re not op...” the words dying in his throat as he took in the sight of his Captain in full hero-attire standing in front of the counter.

“Hello Ianto...”

Squinting, Ianto tilted his head to one side. “It’s daytime...” he glanced at his watch, “twelve minutes to one in the afternoon to be exact. That’s exceptionally early for ghosts to be walking, don’t you think?”

Jack took a deep breath in. “I’m not a ghost, Yan...” He looked away guiltily at the sudden confusion in the Welshman’s eyes. “ _I’m real_...flesh and blood, very much alive...here, feel..!” He reached out across the counter to grab Ianto’s hands and press them over his heart, the steady thud thud easily evident, even through his clothing.

“I don’t understand...” The words fell from Ianto’s lips and hung in the air, his brain working furiously as it processed this sudden, most unexpected, turn of events...

Neurons fired, synapses whirred... Ianto pulled his hands away and planted them firmly on his hips, his eyes flashing dangerously as everything dropped into place.

“Everything we’ve done, everything I’ve seen...” he began, his voice low and carefully controlled.

“...is real, just like me... _we’re real..._ ” Jack finished for him, his smile wide and delighted, “I had to tell you...I want to be with you _all the time_...the nights have been great, but you and me...it’s like we’re meant to be...” He held his arms out.

Ianto backed away, despite the expanse of timber between them. “You’ve made a fool of me, Jack...” the accusation laden with hurt.

Jack’s face fell, “ _No...please Yan...it wasn’t like that...”_

“You led me to believe I was dreaming, had me chasing aliens, putting my life in danger...had me in your bed... _had me..._ ” His voice broke and he stumbled further back until he was up against the wall, his arms outstretched as if to fend off a physical attack...  
“You’ve been laughing at me all this time... _silly little ghost boy...”_ Tears spilled down his cheeks.

“No... _no Yan..._ please... _I love you..._ I thought you’d be pleased...I want us to be together...I told Owen and Tosh and Gwen... That’s why I only ever used a sedative and not the retcon...so you’d still remember...”

“So they’ve been laughing at me as well, _and_ you’ve been drugging me too...thanks, Jack...” The tone was bitter now as hurt spread like cracks over ice and all his wonderful dreams shattered around his feet.

“No...they really liked you...wanted you to join us... _want you to join us...in Torchwood...I want you to join us...me...please...”_ Jack gazed at Ianto’s ashen face, streaked with tears and suddenly realised what he’d done... _too late_... His own tears welled as the Welshman pushed himself off the wall and came around the counter to stop several feet away.

**“Get out..!”** He pointed to the door.

“Please, Yan... _please let me explain...what can I do to make it up to you..?”_

**“I said o-u-t...** you’ve done enough...oh, and the name’s _Ianto...Ianto Jones_. Goodbye, Captain....”

“ _But...”_ Jack spluttered, completely flustered and helpless.

**“OUT!”**

With a final pleading look at his beloved Welshman’s face, Jack turned in a swirl of 1940s wool and was gone. As the door closed behind him, Ianto broke down and sobbed. When he could cry no more, he sorted out his journal and poured his broken heart into its pages, betrayal and anguish in every line **_I loved you, Jack...now what...where do I go from here?_** With no answers in sight, Ianto put his journal aside, scrubbed his face clean at the sink, grabbed his jacket and left, locking the door behind him. He headed for the hotel, knowing he could lose himself there amongst the hustle and bustle of the daily routine... _Screw you, Jack Harkness..  
._  
Jack returned as soon as Ianto had gone out of sight, his intention to write the young man a letter to try and explain... He caught a glimpse of the red hoodie that Ianto used to wear for their night time adventures and pushed through the bead curtain to snatch it up, burying his face in the soft fabric to inhale that unique scent that was Ianto... _his_ _Yan..._

About to leave and go back to the main shop area, he noticed Ianto’s journal lying on the side of the sink and he picked it up. He hesitated; he’d already betrayed the young man’s trust in every extreme... _but this might help_ his tormented brain insisted... Giving in to the rather feeble reasoning, he took it back through to the shop and perched on the chair behind the counter. Opening the cover, he was engrossed within moments, tears falling down his cheeks as he re-lived the past weeks through the Welshman’s eyes...

**_Today my imaginary friend...my ghost...my Captain Jack became real..._ **

He sat motionless long after he’d finished reading, lost in rueful contemplation for all he’d lost, until a rift alert bleeping on his wrist strap dragged him back to the present and he joined his team in the underground car park... Broken heart or not, this city still needed his protection... _Ianto_ needed his protection. He wondered where the Welshman had gone...

Ianto had actually enjoyed his afternoon and evening, giving coffee lessons to some of the staff and sharing a pleasant dinner with Sian, finally returning to the Tourist Office just after eight thirty, and even then, not sure why he’d bothered – it wasn’t as if he was meeting a ghost any more. The hurt hit him like a body blow below the waist and he gasped, suddenly noticing his journal on the counter and a folded note beside it.

_I’m so sorry, Ianto, my beautiful and wonderful Welshman. I never meant to hurt you...please believe me... I love you and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. Yours always... Jack x_

Fresh tears welled in Ianto’s eyes and he hugged the note to him. The afternoon away from the office had confirmed that he was totally and utterly in love with his Captain and, despite the hurt, he knew he’d listen when.. _if_...Jack came back and he’d wait all night if he had to...

By two am Ianto was distraught. There was no sign of Jack and he’d paced and pleaded, calling out to the empty air for his Captain to come and talk to him...all to no avail. Finally, after wracking his brains for any hint of where to start looking, he came up with an idea. Tugging his hoodie over his head, he strode out into the cold night air.

Jack had just come down from a deep thinking session on his favourite rooftop, his eyes roaming aimlessly over the sleeping city as he considered, and rejected, idea after idea for reaching out to the man he loved...the man whose heart he’d broken... He slumped into his chair in his office and flicked on the CCTV, hoping...

The Tourist Office was in darkness and he sighed, about to flick it off again when a movement on another camera caught his eye. Ianto was jumping onto each slab by the water tower, standing still for a few moments before moving on to the next. He was calling something but that particular camera didn’t have any sound. Jack’s heart leapt at the same time Ianto landed on the right slab... Quickly punching the code into his wrist strap, Jack flew down to meet him as the invisible lift brought his beloved Welshman back to him...

Their eyes locked gazes, one man in mid-air, the other waiting impatiently on the ground, until the lift landed and Ianto flung himself into Jack’s open arms as mouths crashed together in a series of searing kisses, hands raking hungrily over clothing to reach the warm flesh below, before Jack led him away to his bunk where they each lost themselves in the other...

_**Epilogue** _

The door opened and Mrs Davies entered, nodding a greeting as she looked at the two men. “Captain...good to see you again...”

“You too, Anwen...” They shook hands.

Anwen turned to Ianto. “You’ve done wonders, Ianto, both with the shop and Jack here...” She smiled warmly, “I knew you were the one the moment I met you...” She pulled him into a brief hug. “Now, I know you have other responsibilities, but I trust that this office will be open whenever it is feasibly possible?”

Two heads nodded. “Okay, I think that concludes the business for today.” She delved into her bag and brought out a familiar box, “Why don’t we have some of Ianto’s famous coffee to go with these delicious brownies...and we can make a toast to your new horizons...”

They laughed at the rapturous expression on Jack’s face as they moved towards the coffee machine...

Jack lunged towards Ianto’s final piece of brownie, the Welshman giggling as he popped it into his mouth, chewed and swallowed as he successfully dodged his Captain’s outstretched arms, only to be trapped in the corner as the immortal closed in on him and hauled him in for a wild kiss, tongue diving into the young man’s mouth to chase the lingering flavour of the cake from every crevice until Ianto was a writhing whimpering mess in his arms. They came up for air, lips barely a breath apart as they panted softly.

“What are you going to write today?” Jack’s warm breath against his ear sent shivers of desire down Ianto’s spine.

Pulling gently from his Captain’s embrace, Ianto reached for his journal and a pen, flicking forwards through the pages to the battered Cmyru bookmark and began to write. Jack looped his arms around Ianto’s waist and nestled his chin into the crook of the young man’s shoulder as he read

**_Today was the best day of my life. My imaginary friend, my ghost, my Captain...became my soul mate, my partner for life..._ **

Ianto huffed indignantly as Jack tugged the pen from his hand and leant over to add his own comment **_best day so far..._** his pout morphing to a fond smile as Jack dropped the pen and slid around him to land in his lap. “I’m so glad I met you, Mr Harkness-Jones…” He linked their hands to brush his fingers over their shiny new, matching white gold bands.

“Me too, cariad…” Ianto stroked a hand over the pages they’d been reading, “It all seems so long ago now…another lifetime…” He closed the journal and pushed it aside as their lips met and they melted into each other’s arms, “Now take me to heaven, Jack…”

End  



End file.
